Cartoon Network City
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cindy moves into Cartoon Network City and struggles to fit in.
1. Welcome to CN City

**A/N: Based on RP with _cartoonnetwork90sfan_. We only own our OC's, others belong to their respective owners. Based on the Cartoon Network City bumpers on Cartoon Network. Read &amp; Review! **

* * *

There was a moving van now entering Cartoon Network City. It was moving up to a pleasant looking house with a sold sign in the front yard and the family was coming out. It was two adults, a mother and father, and their daughter came out with them. The girl had a black hooded sweatshirt with blue long pants, with light brown skin and darker brown hair and wore black eye glasses. She was very nervous about being here in a city and this neighborhood. Her parents told her they were going to unpack and it might be best if she would go out and try to make some friends.

The young girl did as told as she stepped outside her new house and looked around her new neighborhood. It looked like it had bizarre characters so far. More in specific, there was a girl who looked older than her in teenage years. This girl had long black hair that went down to her spine and had red streaks in it with high ponytails, green eyes, pierced ears, and a red sleeveless top with tan shorts, finger-less gloves, black ankle length boots, also a tattoo with a flaming skull on her left arm. The girl looked a little nervous about this teenage girl as she was burning an ant hill with a magnifying glass, she then looked to see she wasn't alone as the girl was on her way back inside the house.

The older girl decided to go up to this one girl. "Just who the heck are you?" she asked, she knew this girl wasn't originally from her. "What's your name, girly?"

The younger girl looked a little nervous about this girl, she looked like she could hurt her somehow. "Umm... Cindy..." she gave her name as she looked a bit nervous.

The teenager chuckled. "Where you from, Cindy?"

"I used to live in a place called Gumboot... 20 hours that way..." Cindy pointed in the other direction as she was in her new home. She then wondered why this teen girl was with her. "Um, are we neighbors?"

The teen rolled her eyes. "Duh. I'm Abby Nelson, and there's a couple of rules you need to follow by. First, you do not hang out with the cul-de-sac kids."

"Uhh... Okay..." Cindy shrugged. She wasn't sure who these cul-de-sac kids were, but she paid attention to Abby's warning.

There came a beautiful woman who seemed to look like Abby, only she had short blonde hair with white earrings, light blue eyes, a white necklace, a red sweater with blue short jeans and red slip-on shoes leaving the house next door as it blared very loud rock and roll music.

"And this is my mom, Kendra." Abby introduced the woman.

"Oh, hello." Kendra smiled.

"Uh... Hi..." Cindy blinked. "Mrs. Nelson..."

"Oh, honey, you can call me Kendra when my husband's not around," the woman chuckled. "You must be new around here, I've never seen anyone like you around here before."

Abby looked to see a different teenager close to her in age, but seemed to resemble her in some way. He had black hair with a spiky green Mohawk, blue eyes, had piercings among his face, a black shirt with a skull on it with light yellow sleeves, green cargo shorts, and red and white dirty boot-like shoes. "And this is my older brother, Duncan," she introduced. "Yo, Duncan! This is Cindy."

Duncan had a cat in his arms for some reason with a shave razor.

"Duncan, you better not be using that thing in your father's bathroom." Kendra looked strictly to her son.

"No, Mom..." Duncan promised, he and Abby loved her more than their father.

"Well, okay." Kendra smiled then, she didn't seem to mind her juvenile children's pranks, despite being a woman of high class like her husband was in high class as well.

Duncan looked down. "Cool, a midget."

"I'm not a midget, I'm 10-years-old." Cindy didn't like that she was called that due to her height.

"Duncan, I think we should give her a tour, don't you think since she's our neighbor?" Abby suggested, giving an evil smirk.

"Sure," Duncan dropped the poor cat and razor. "Come on, kid."

"I think my mom wants me to unpack..." Cindy stepped back.

"Come on, it'll be good for ya." Duncan took her hand to take her onto the streets of the new city.

* * *

"Welcome to Cartoon Network City!" Abby yelled with joy as she went with the new neighbor and her brother. "And let me say, it's totally great! And we have werewolves!" she laughed wickedly then.

Duncan nudged her.

"Werewolves?" Cindy blinked.

"Ignore her," Duncan said with a smile to her, then glanced to his sister. "Dude, what the heck!?"

"What?!" Abby gawked at him.

"Don't tell her yet..." Duncan said to her quietly, though smirked. "She just got here."

Cindy looked at the sights as Dexter's older ballerina sister Dee Dee was in a dance studio, learning new basics, the Powerpuff Girls were having a race with each other in the streets to see who was faster than the local bus, and saw Billy digging up his yard to make a hole as Grim and Mandy waited until it was deep enough.

"Say, Cindy, are you hungry?" Abby asked. "We're going to Pop's Diner to meet with a couple of friends."

"Uh, okay," Cindy smiled a little. "Travel always makes me hungry."

"We'll take you there." Duncan said to her, going with his sister to take the new girl in town to Pop's, the most beloved diner in all of Cartoon Network City, especially to one Johnny Bravo.

"Oh, yeah, if you see a person that looks like a dude, it's a girl." Abby said then.

"Uhh..." Cindy wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"You'll see." Duncan said to her as they kept taking her to the diner.

* * *

Abby got in and saw their friends Ashlyn, Brianna, the Eds, Jo and Justine. "Wow, Jo, I didn't know you took our favorite beauty on a date."

Jo looked back, glancing to Abby. "Oh, did they let you out of prison early?" she joked about Duncan and Abby's reputation as juvenile delinquents.

Abby let out a forced laugh. "Haha, very funny, Elliot, anyway, this is Cindy," she showed the new girl to them, then gestured to their friends. "Cindy, this is Ashlyn Pitstop..."

There was a girl who seemed to be like a punk, she had black hair with blonde highlights, brown eyes, an orange top with jean shorts, a black jacket, brown shoes, a low ponytail with her ears and her nose pierced.

"Brianna Smith..." Abby gestured to the next girl.

This girl had green eyes with long brown hair down over her shoulders with rainbow highlights in her hair, an orange bandanna, a black short-sleeved shirt with a blue vest, red skirt, and black boots.

"Justine Reid..." Abby gestured to the next girl.

This girl had light tanned skin with ocean blue eyes, long black hair in a low braid, earrings, a purple heart-shaped necklace, a white short-sleeved top, a black miniskirt, silver flats, and a purple headband.

"Eddy Sampson." Abby showed one of the boys, starting with the shorter one.

This boy had pink skin with three black hairs in his head, a dark golden colored jacket with hints of purple and red stripes, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

"Edd Vincent, but we call him 'Double D'." Abby showed the thinner of the boys.

This boy had long black hair that nearly looked like a hat with white streaks in it, an orange shirt with white sleeves, purple pants, and blue shoes.

"Ed Hill..." Abby showed the last of the boys.

This boy appeared to have yellow skin with stubbly black hair, a green jacket with a red and white striped shirt, blue pants, and black shoes.

"And of course, Jo Elliot." Abby got to last of their friends.

Jo had dark blonde hair that looked sort of long, but still short, blue eyes, a coal black hooded sweatshirt, dull blue sweatpants, and green and white sneakers.

"HELLO!" Ed slightly yelled, making Cindy shake.

"Inside voice, please..." Cindy shook.

"Heh, she kinda makes me think of you." Jo smirked to Double D.

"Ed, heel!" Brianna tried to calm Ed down. "I got some buttered toast with gravy for ya."

Ed grinned and chuckled, though that sounded gross to Cindy.

"I feel like I've seen you somewhere before..." Cindy looked to Brianna. "I don't know where though..."

"I worked with Mystery Inc..." Brianna replied sadly.

"That must be it!" Cindy exclaimed. "Didn't you guys break up or something?"

"They did, Velma just decided to quit and so did everyone else, but Scooby stayed with Shaggy." Eddy explained.

"Oh, that must be horrible..." Cindy frowned. "I saw you guys on the news when you caught the Luna Ghost before you split up."

Brianna sighed. "Yes, they did, they were always like family to me..." she shed some tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Cindy looked scared. "Please don't cry..."

"It's okay, Brianna... It'll get better..." Justine soothed.

A boy with a green sweater, black shorts, white socks, black shoes, frizzy orange hair with a backwards red hat came in. "Well, well, if it the dorks and there's a new dork too," he laughed and went up to Justine. "Say, babe, wanna ditch the dorks to hang out with me?"

"Please go away..." Justine said frantically to the biker boy.

Jo growled. "Kevin, get out of here unless you want expensive surgery for YOUR spine to be pulled out of your butt."

The Eds took Cindy away, this would get serious.

"Guys, what's going on?" Cindy asked.

"Don't get involved." Eddy actually advised her.

Jo grabbed Kevin by his collar, glaring right into his eyes. "I asked nicely..." she then threw him across the wall, making him crash into a booth that a boy with freckles, very round glasses, a patch of dark ginger hair, wearing a blue shirt with black shorts, and red and white sneakers and a girl with longish orange red hair down with an olive green headband with a white shirt and green pants with black shoes named Otto Osworth and Little Suzy were sitting in with a milkshake to share with each other.

Kevin got up and growled. "You DORK!" he tackled Jo.

Jo growled, trying to wrestle Kevin down to get him out of their sight.

Cindy wasn't sure what else to do, but she frantically beat the bell on the front counter of the diner where the bar stools were. "Manager, someone, please!"

Pops walked over. "Can I help you, little lad-" he looked over and noticed the display. "GREAT GOOGILY MOOGILY!" he rushed to Jo and Kevin. "Come on, guys, break it up or take it outside!"

"Let's take this outside RIGHT NOW!" Kevin snarled.

"Guys, take care of the new kid, this won't take long." Jo nearly snarled as she went outside with Kevin.

"This is dangerous..." Cindy looked scared senseless.

"But, Jo!" Justine cried.

Kevin blew a kiss to Justine. "See ya when I get back, babe."

Justine shivered, worried about Jo and disgusted with Kevin.

"It's okay, she can take him down." Double D gently patted Justine on her back.

Cindy went to Little Suzy and Otto. "Are you guys okay?" she asked, knowing that Kevin landed near them when Jo beat him up.

"Yeah, we're okay, thanks." Otto said to her with a soft smile.

* * *

Outside, Kevin and Jo were now outside the diner, ready to take each other on.

"I know what you can do, She-Dork." Kevin taunted.

"Whatever, it just means I'm a lot stronger than you'd ever be, you couldn't even play football good enough to be the quarter back on the school team." Jo taunted.

"Well, at least I have parents who love me." Kevin retorted.

Jo deeply glowered at him. "You'll wish you hadn't said that."

"Or what, she-man?" Kevin growled before punching her in the stomach.

Jo had to admit, that was very uncomfortable, but she wasn't going to let him WIN. He should be lucky that she wouldn't kill him. But she got on her knees and had her iron fist out as she kicked him sharply between his legs, it was the natural weak spot of anyone who was born male, despite her believed to be one herself.

"Man!" Kevin screamed out in high-pitched voice.

Justine came out then. "Jo, are you okay? I heard screaming."

Jo grunted, but she was able to stand now, she put her arm around her shy beauty. "I'm fine... Can't say the same for Kevin here..." she gestured to the fallen bully of Cartoon Network City's school system.

A girl with short blonde hair, red lipstick, wearing a black short-sleeved undershirt with a white tank top on top of it with blue violet pants and black sneakers named Nazz von Bartonschmeer came by then. "What's going on?" she then screamed once she saw her boyfriend. "Kevin!" she looked sharply to Jo. "What did you do, dude?!"

"Aw, get outta here." Jo sneered to Nazz, she really didn't want to deal with this right now, she just went inside with Justine.


	2. Making Friends and Enemies

The Eds and Brianna got a burger with fries and a small salad for Cindy as a way to welcome her into town.

"So, when do you start school?" Double D asked.

"Next week." Cindy replied with a smile, forgetting about Jo and Kevin for right now.

A fan girl rushed in the diner, squealing. "OMG Mike Mavinsky is coming in!"

Cindy blinked as she swallowed a bite of her salad, eating the healthy foods first.

"Oh, Mike's coming!" Eddy smiled.

"Who's he?" Cindy asked.

"She actually." Double D corrected.

"Here we go..." Jo sighed, but smiled.

Ashlyn blushed. "Oh, my God, I think I'm going to faint."

Brianna saw Mike coming and turned to see the new girl in town blushing. "Whoa, Cindy."

Mike walked in. "Pops...?"

"I'll get it, Mike." Pops already knew what the next customer wanted without even having to ask.

"Hi, Mike." the Eds greeted with smiles.

Ashlyn blushed a little. "Hey, Mike."

Cindy blushed, unable to speak.

"Cindy, are you okay?" Justine nudged her slightly.

"Funny in my tummy..." Cindy looked at them. "Like when I saw Zac from my hometown..."

"Hey, Ashyln, sup, Brianna, how's it hanging, Jo and Justine, hey, guys," Mike greeted everyone wth smile, then noticed Cindy. "Hey, kid..."

"Uh, hi..." Cindy wasn't aware she was crushing due to being a little kid and knew nothing about love, but she had a crush on a slightly older boy from her old neighborhood.

Ashlyn ate her burger, but choked on a piece of meat. Mike went to talk with the Eds, telling Double D and Ed to be very nice to and take very good care of Dee Dee and June.

"So, who is that?" Cindy asked the people who seemed to know the slightly older tomboy.

"Guys, Ashlyn is choking." Brianna noticed her best friend in trouble.

Jo wasn't sure what to do, but she slapped Ashlyn on the back, making her cough up the food she choked on.

Cindy blinked. "That was a little aggressive... Wonder what you'd do if she had an open wound..." she murmured, returning to her salad.

Ashlyn coughed, but was better now. "Thanks man, but next time, not so rough."

"Sorry, it's the only way I know how." Jo said, honestly apologetic.

"So who's Mike?" Cindy asked aloud in order to be heard, even if she was one of the 'little kids' here.

"Well, umm..." Ashlyn stuttered slightly. "Tell her, Jo."

Mike couldn't hear the others as she was talking with her best friends the Eds.

Jo watched this, then looked back to Cindy. "Mike is a very interesting person..."

"So, who is he?" Cindy asked.

"She, Mike's a girl." Jo corrected.

"Why's she named Mike then?" Cindy sounded confused.

"It's her nickname," Jo explained, deciding not to give out Mike's birth name. "She's a very amazing person in Cartoon Network City School. She's on a lot of sports teams and she's really smart, always willing to look out for her friends and can't stand her enemies."

Cindy noticed that Mike wore her hair short and wore a red-hooded jacket with blue jeans and black and white sneakers. She thought maybe Mike was an extreme tomboy like Jo then.

"She's really cool and I suppose Abby told you about the cul de-sac-kids?" Justine smiled.

"Yeah, you do not want to hang around with them," Ashlyn advised. "They think they're popular, but they're not."

"I don't know them..." Cindy said.

"A lot of them bother those three." Duncan said, pointing to the Eds.

"Why?" Cindy asked.

"We don't know, Cindy... We don't know..." Justine said softly.

"So, umm... Justine, is it?" Cindy looked to the beautiful girl. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes, I have a twin brother named Justin," the older girl said. "Maybe you saw him on Total Drama Island?"

Cindy blinked. "What's that?" she asked, making the others flip out and ask her how she's never heard of that.

"**YOU NEVER HEARD OF TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!?**" Ashlyn nearly shrieked.

"My mother says shows like that are too violent for my young and impressionable mind..." Cindy answered sheepishly, rubbing her arm.

"Ash, chill..." Jo said to Ashlyn.

Cindy kept eating her salad after putting the fries in them, then finished and started to eat her burger.

"Is it good?" Pops asked her with a friendly smile.

"Uh-huh," Cindy smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"It's weird and I think it's a curse, but boys keep staring at me lovingly... Watch." Justine said as she went to a couple of boys and winked at them.

The boys chuckled to Justine, but actually didn't bother her.

"At least you're pretty," Cindy said as she neatly cleaned up after herself. "I'm not pretty at all... My smile makes mirrors break and babies cry..."

"And it looks like Jo is getting jealous." Eddy stated.

"What did I say?" Cindy asked, a little nervous.

* * *

A jock boy wolf-whistled to Justine. "Hey, sexy, what's your beautiful face doing here?"

"Yeah." the jock's friend added.

"Um, no thanks, I'm fine right here..." Justine smiled apologetically.

Jo was being held back by Mike and the Eds.

"Jo, stop it..." Mike whispered as she kept a firm hold on Jo.

The jock boy and his friend saw Jo.

"Wow, hey, man," the jock said to the jockette, but of course, mistook her as the opposite sex. "What're you doing here with these hotties?"

"That's the dude Lightning told us about." the jock's friend replied.

Jo growled, she was really tired about that mistake. "Let the lady go, she's neither of yours..." she glowered, not even bothering to correct them.

"Why is she yours?" the jock boy asked.

"Yeah, if you want a girl to love ya, why don't you go to your mommy and ask her to make you a baloney sandwich?" Jo snorted.

"Oh, real mature, dude," the jock boy scoffed. "At least I'm not a freak like you."

Cindy walked over. "Excuse me, sir, but you might want to back up... Bullying isn't nice and it gets you nowhere in life... So, if you don't mind, we'll be on our way..."

"Who the heck's this cream puff!?" the jock's friend asked, not recognizing Cindy, but found her to be very preachy.

"I don't know, I think there's another loser like Hunter said." the jock boy shrugged.

"So, if you don't mind... I'd like my first day in this city to be a good experience... And we can all become friends, right?" Cindy smiled warmly, not knowing who she was dealing with.

"Umm... NO!" the jock and his friend said together in unison.

The jock boy looked to Jo. "You better calm that mutt down."

* * *

"Cindy, I'm gonna play soccer with the Eds, June, and Deed, why don't you come with?" Mike offered to the young girl.

"Oh, I don't know, I'm not that good at sports..." Cindy looked delicate now.

"Neither am I, but I learned to enjoy it." Double D smiled to her.

Cindy looked nervous still. "Well... Okay, I could make some new friends."

"And you're gonna see Courage," Brianna smiled. "He's the most cutest dog ever!"

"Yeah." Ashlyn smiled, she thought Courage was cute too, but wasn't as mushy over animals like her friend was.

The jock boy gestured to Justine. "At least we're alone with the babe."


	3. Soccer Game

Mike carried her soccer ball. "You okay, kid?" she asked Cindy.

"I'm just curious about you... Who are you...?" Cindy asked.

"Mike Mavinsky," the tomboy said to her. "Best friend to Juniper Lee and Dee Dee Tartovosky and honorary Ed to the Eds of the cul-de-sac. Who are _you_?"

"I just moved in here, Mom suggested I should come out and make some friends before I start school next week."

"What grade will you be in?"

"Fourth."

"I'm Cindy, I-" the new girl was distracted once she saw Courage. "That's the most adorable dog I've ever seen!"

The pink cowardly dog looked up and blinked.

"Hi, doggy!" Cindy picked him up happily and spun him about.

Mike smiled, then looked over to see her best friends since childhood come over. "Oh, hey, guys."

"Ready to beat the boys?" June chuckled, jokingly.

Abby saw a couple of younger kids, the boy had curly hair with a light aqua sweater, white pants and black shoes and the girl had carrot orange hair with a pink-hooded jacket, blue jeans, and ruby shoes, making her angry. "Hey, losers get out of here!" she shouted in sheer anger and impatience. "We're about to play Soccer here!"

"But we gotta deal with them first." Brianna said about the two kids that were around Cindy's age.

"Are those some of the cul-de-sac kids?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, and unfortunately future classmates of yours." Mike murmured, looking annoyed with Sarah already, even if she didn't do anything yet, but knew that Sarah was born to do destruction toward anyone who wasn't herself or Jimmy.

"NO WAY!" Sarah yelled back. "This is the perfect place for our tea party!"

"Come on, Sarah, please?" Justine pleaded. "We need it."

"Shoo shoo, we don't need any riffraff around here." Jimmy told them, rather snootily.

"ED! Get your dumb friends out of here or I'll tell Mom!" Sarah threatened, knowing it was the only way to have her way. She then noticed Cindy. "Who's the new kid?"

"OUR new friend, now leave, we asked nicely!" Dee Dee looked angry with the younger ones, even if Sarah was her crush's younger sister.

"Or you'll wish you never messed with us, you loud-mouthed toad face!" Abby threatened.

Jo growled.

"**EEEED!**" Sarah screeched.

Cindy found Sarah's voice to be grating, she winced slightly from her whining.

"Baby Sister, don't tell Mom, we just wanna play soccer!" Ed defended.

"I'll tell Mom!" Sarah still badgered him about that.

Ed smiled nervously, then looked to his friends. "Let's go play somewhere else, guys!"

"No offense, big guy, but you don't have to listen to that brat or her dorky friend." Duncan told Ed.

"You need to show her who's the boss, if you won't, then I will!" Abby threatened.

"But she'll tell Mom!" Ed cried like his mother was the worse person to anger.

Cindy walked up to Sarah. "I got big brothers too, but I don't make them miserable like that."

"Mind your own business, four eyes!" Sarah shoved her down, making Jimmy laugh.

"That was rude, you little brat!" Justine managed to find bravery in her voice.

"Oh, boo-hoo," Sarah taunted. "At least MY mother loves me, unlike yours, and at least MY brother is here, unlike YOURS!"

Jimmy laughed. "Yeah..."

"That wasn't very nice!" Cindy snapped.

"I wish I could summon the monsters on people in moments like this..." June grumbled to herself as she glared at the bratty girl.

"Listen, maybe we can work something out," Cindy worked her way through her anger, coming to Sarah and Jimmy. "Maybe you could go to your own house and have your tea party there, huh?"

Sarah and Jimmy glanced to each other. Was this girl for real?

"No way, we're staying **RIGHT HERE**!" Sarah hissed.

Jo breathed heavily and snarled.

Cindy noticed this. "Is she okay...?" she then asked.

"You might wanna back up..." Mike took Cindy's hand, taking her to the empty bleachers.

Dee Dee and June decided to join her and let Jo handle this.

"**WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT!?**" Sarah sneered, looking mostly peeved with Jo.

"What's going on?" Cindy was a little scared. "What's gonna happen?"

"Just stay here, kid." Mike whispered as she kept throwing the ball in the air and catching it.

* * *

Cindy didn't see what happened, but Jo must have said or did something that made Sarah and Jimmy run away like the cowards they were.

Jo grinned back to her friends. "Let's play ball!"

Double D had covered Cindy's ears. "What did you say?"

Jo whispered to Double D rather graphic details which the others hear, except for Cindy, since her ears were covered.

"My word," Double D sounded horrified. "That's the scariest thing I have ever heard."

Abby grinned. "I like it."

Double D rolled his eyes. "Of course you would."

Ed panicked that his sister was leaving. "Oh, no, if Sarah runs away like a coward, she'll tell Mom and my mom will tell Dad and he'll say 'Not now, I'm watching a football game'!"

"What did she say?" Cindy asked.

"We'll tell you when you're older..." Dee Dee said quickly.

"Ah, it'll be alright, Lumpy, let's just play before they come back." Eddy put his arm around Ed's shoulder.

Brianna looked around. "Where's Courage?"

Ashlyn found him under the bleachers. "Found him!"

"Hey, you can come out from there," Mike soothed the cowardly dog. "They're gone."

"Yeah, I took care of them, it's okay." Jo promised.

Courage shivered a little.

"It's okay, little guy... It's all over..." Dee Dee smiled as she pet the dog to calm him down.

"So, we playin' or what?" June smiled as she got the ball.

"Well, I'm game." Mike smiled.

"Let's play!" Ashlyn called.

Abby looked through a wallet before going to everyone. "I'm in!"

"I'm scared of the ball hitting me..." Cindy said nervously as she decided to be one team's goalie.

"Sounds like you need a sports tutor, come find me when you get into school." Mike said to her, trying to be encouraging and supportive.

Abby smirked. "Prepare to be beaten, Duncan."

"Pfft, dream on." Duncan challenged teasingly since Abby was his sister and all.

"Alright, let's get it on!" Jo called as she put the soccer ball in between the field, allowing them to get their game started.

"Hold on a second." Justine said, she went to get changed from her regular outfit into something more sporty. She got into a black tank top, blue shorts, and sneakers, and she put her hair into a ponytail.

Eddy tapped his foot as they waited for her. "What is this, a funeral? Let's go, Granma!"

"She'll play when she's good and ready, short stuff!" Jo snorted to Eddy. "Ready, Justine?"

"Yeah, I am now." Justine smiled.

"Play ball!" Mike called like a gym coach. "Ladies first!"

Dee Dee giggled, then kicked the ball to start the game.

"Dee Dee, I'm open!" Justine called.

The ballerina kicked to Justine, then she sled underneath Duncan and she kicked the ball into the goal hard.

"Umm, how was that?" Justine asked sheepishly.

"Oops." Dee Dee giggled.

Duncan fell over from the intense kick.

"Not bad," Jo smiled in admiration. "I guess being partners in gym class really pays off, huh?"

Justine giggled. "Yeah, it does."

Duncan groaned. "Time-Out..."

Cindy walked over to Duncan. "You okay, sir?"

Duncan glared up at her. "Don't call me 'sir'."

"Oh, sorry..." Cindy giggled sheepishly. "Not used to being with 'big kids'."

"Hey, Abby," Ashlyn noticed what the delinquent girl had. "Isn't that Kevin's wallet?"

"You got a problem with that?" Abby asked with a laugh.

Mike splashed some of her water bottle water on her, then slightly shook like a dog and came over. "What's that?"

"Shovel Chin's wallet," Eddy growled. "I remember when he found MY wallet... Told everyone my middle name!"

"It's okay, Eddy, Cindy doesn't know your middle name is Skipper!" Ed patted him on the back.

Eddy growled. "ED!"

Abby laughed once she saw something that made her day. "OMG, I found out Kevin's middle name is MARY!" she laughed hard.

"MARY!?" Eddy laughed more than when he found out Double D's middle name.

Ed laughed too. "Mary is a woman's name... At least that's what my mom told me..."

"Is this for real!?" Jo snatched the wallet to look at Kevin's ID and saw it said 'Kevin Mary Barr'. "I knew his parents were sick in the head!"

"Well, I don't think this is very funny..." Cindy said, not seeing the humor behind this. "We should take it to the lost and found."

"Hey, Eddy," Abby grinned. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Yeah..." Eddy grinned, sweet karmic revenge.

"Go for it," Mike smirked. "He needs a taste of his own medicine."

"Bubblegum flavor?" Ed asked randomly.

"Guys, that's totally mean!" Cindy still didn't like this.

Duncan scoffed. "You _are _a new kid... We have to get you adapted before you go to school."

"He's at the candy store right now with Nazz, Jonny, Rolf, Sarah, and Jimmy," Justine told them. "Right after he blew a kiss at me..." she then shuddered.

"Don't let him get to you." Jo soothed her.

Cindy saw it was well after the afternoon. "I should get home, I probably need to get unpacking."

Abby's cell phone rang, she then quickly answered it. "Hello? Oh, hey, Ma... Yeah, she's with us... Okay, yeah, I'll tell her... Yep, love ya... Bye," she then hung up and looked to Cindy. "Cin, that was my ma and she told me that she's helping your mom unpacking everything, including your stuff."

"Mom's awesome like that." Duncan added.

"I have to get home before it gets too dark though." Cindy said.

"You'll be home _way _before that..." Mike promised.


	4. Sticks and Stones

_**Meanwhile At the Candy Store...**_

A short blonde-haired girl named Nazz von Bartonschmeer looked over. "Sarah, Jimmy, are you guys, like, okay?"

"That Jo yelled us for having a tea party on the soccer field." Jimmy snorted.

"Yeah, we weren't doin' nuthin'." Sarah added, glowering.

"Rolf doesn't see the point of these parties of tea with fictional liquid..." the blue-haired, tan-skinned country boy was lost as always, most of the tea parties he knew had 'pretend tea'.

"Well, at least you didn't get hurt by Jo." the red baseball capped boy known as Kevin said.

"Plank says that Jo is scary." a bald boy with a piece of wood with a face on it spoke for his 'friend'.

"Jo could probably turn Plank into a tooth pick... Bummer..." Nazz murmured.

"All 'cuz I was talking to Justine." Kevin sighed.

Sarah snorted. "What's so great about Justine?"

"She's Justin's sister," Nazz replied as she put paint on her nails, looking rather snobby. "She can do whatever she wants... Everyone loves her..."

"'Cept her mother." Jimmy grinned rather evilly.

Marie Kanker was on her way in the candy store, then overheard the kids and hid as she overheard them, plotting against Mike and the others again. She was isolated from almost everyone, but she actually redeemed herself and was a good person now, even if she still fought with her abusive mother and sisters and used to bully everyone like the cul-de-sac kids.

"You guys hear somethin'?" Jonny asked.

"What, did Plank say somethin'?" Sarah scoffed.

Marie made sure no one saw her and luckily, they didn't and she kept listening as the kids kept wanting to do something bad to Jo and it switched to topics about a new kid they could probably take advantage of. The Kanker sister forgot about her candy craving, then went to look for her only true and first ever friend, Mike.

* * *

With the gang, Jo and Mike heard something and stopped for a second.

"Hear that?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Jo nodded.

"Umm, I don't hear anything." Cindy was unsure.

"MIIIIIKE!" Marie rushed over.

"Oh, hey, Marie." June greeted, she didn't like Marie at first because of the Kanker sisters loving the Eds when she, Dee Dee, and Mike claimed them as their own.

"You okay?" Dee Dee asked.

Marie paused to catch her breath. "Time-out..." she said, holding up her hand as she panted. "Blood sugar droppin'..."

Ashlyn offered her bottle of water. "Here, what's going on?"

"Thanks," Marie smiled to Ashlyn, then drink the water down, taking deep breaths and cleared her throat. "It's those punks at the Candy Store..."

"Cul-De-Sac kids?" Cindy guessed, feeling a bad vibe from those certain kids now.

"Yeah, talkin' 'bout Justine and tryin' to use some new kid to use to their advantage cuz new kids will believe _anything_..." Marie rolled her visible eye, then noticed she hadn't seen Cindy before. "Oh, no offense."

"It's okay, I get that a lot." Cindy smiled to the blue-haired girl.

"Are they gonna do something... You know.. Terrible?" Brianna asked.

"You know teenagers these days, probably enough to get arrested but as long as we all suffer, they won't care." Marie looked grave and serious.

"Not even I'd stoop that low." Duncan commented, it made him think of when Heather was flat-out insulting Lindsay to the core and mentioning she only used her, not really wanting to become her friend.

"Me neither," Abby agreed with her brother. "Even though I'm a delinquent, I wouldn't stoop to their level."

Jo narrowed her eyes and snarled.

"What are they plannin' to do?" Double D asked, never thinking he would be able to talk with Marie outside of the unfortunate kissing.

"I think they wanna sabatoge everyone." Marie shrugged, honestly not sure.

A pale blonde-haired girl with deep blue eyes in a green sweater, dark-colored skirt, blue tights, and black shoes came up behind Cindy. "Greetings, friends."

Cindy yipped, jumping into Eddy's arms, a little startled by that.

"Oh, hey, Li'l Hippie." Jo smiled a little to the moonchild.

The girl turned to the new girl. "You're Cindy," she said, seeming to already know the girl, even if this was their first meeting. "From the city Gumboot, you always got bullied by Maggie Quinn."

Cindy bit her lip, she didn't know this girl and yet this girl knew all about her. "Uhhh..."

"Let her breathe, she's had a big day." Eddy said, but he dropped Cindy out of his arms.

"Am I the only one creeped out right now?" Cindy looked very unsure of the girl.

"I'm so sorry, deary," the girl soothed. "You see, I can see people's aura."

Cindy blinked. "Aura..." she mumbled, then tried to use the brain power she had.

"Yes, it's a-" Double D was about to explain for her.

"Basically the atmosphere about someone whether they're a person or a thing, it's like deep within your soul..." Cindy already explained, then looked back at the moonchild. "How do you do that?"

"I was born with that gift," the girl explained. "You see, my mother had the same ability as me, so we had to fight to see who was going to be the next moonchild and Mother didn't want to fight her child, so she took her own life."

"That must've been so hard." Cindy frowned to her, she liked this girl again now so far.

"What can we do ya for, Dawn?" Marie asked. "Didja have a vision?"

"Yes, I did," the girl, Dawn, nodded. "About the cul-de-sac kids, they want to take advantage of Cindy because she's the new kid, and they're also planning on getting rid of Jo."

"What!?" Jo and Justine cried, Jo was angry and Justine seemed devastated.

"New kids _are _easy targets..." Cindy mumbled, she had to admit that.

"Unless you're like me, Lee, and May," Marie said then. "We were new kids even if we lived in the trailer park, but no one dared cross us..."

"I remember that, you made us wear your fathers' robes and treat us like husbands!" Eddy cried out.

"Sorry, I didn't wanna do it, but I had no choice," Marie said to him. "It was do it or have Lee beat the living tar of me... Sorry about disrespectin' your privacy, Double D."

"Aw, poor Ed..." Dee Dee hugged Ed, then kissed his cheek, making him chuckle.

"Jo, are you okay?" Justine asked in concern.

"I'll be fine, I'll just do some extra work-out after school." Jo reassured her.

"You must be careful, Jo, and you too, Cindy and Justine." Dawn advised.

"Don't worry, Careful's my middle name." Jo promised.

Cindy was a little overwhelmed then, but heeded Dawn's warning, she seemed so wise and mysterious.

* * *

_**At the Candy Store...**_

Kevin looked all over. "Where's my wallet?"

"You don't have it?" Nazz asked him.

"If I did, I wouldn't be lookin' for it, now would I, Nazz!?" Kevin yelled rather nastily to his girlfriend, he wasn't that kind to her, he liked his bike more than her and often flirted with other girls behind her back.

"Maybe Kevin traded his money holder for the magic beans, foolish Kevin, only in fairy tales!" Rolf scoffed.

"I saw those two juvenile delinquents with a wallet." Jimmy remembered.

"Who?" Nazz asked.

"Abby and Duncan Nelson," Sarah folded her arms in annoyance. "Ya know... Their parents are rich, but they practically break the law all the time."

"Those guys give me wedgies all the time." Jimmy shook in slight dear.

"They're always mean to me!" Sarah added.

"I don't see how Duncan got to be on Total Drama," Nazz folded her arms, looking peeved off. "He should be locked up in the state prison or somethin'."

"Abby needs to be in the State Prison too." Sarah added.

"How did Duncan and Abby get so popular anyway?" Jonny rolled his eyes.

"Beats me." Nazz huffed.

"Probably cuz of Mike," Kevin looked angry as he said the tomboy's name. "She used to be OUR friend until the dorks made her stupid into thinking they were better friends than we are!"

"Speaking of Total Drama, Nazz, isn't it true that you can't stand Anne-Maria?" Jimmy asked the blonde girl.

"Ugh, she's just some wannabe," Nazz rolled her eyes. "She thinks she's sooo pretty with that hairspray and that spray tan... She looks like a giant orange."

"She's pretty hot." Kevin whispered.

"I hear Jo liked Brick." Jimmy said.

"She did, until she met Justine... Haven't you heard?" Jonny spoke up. "Plank said that Jo REALLY likes Justine."

"That means she's a lesbian." Sarah explained.

"Eww." Nazz flinched.

"What's a lesbian?" Jimmy asked.

"Ya know, a dyke," Kevin replied, then saw he was still slow in response. "Chicks who like other chicks."

"I would never ever ever become a lesbian, not in a million years, they're disgusting!" Nazz was disgusted.

"But it's hot to watch 'em make out with each other!" Jonny laughed then.

"Rolf has never heard of this." Rolf said then.

"I wonder what Justin would say about his own sister being a lesbian?" Sarah smirked slightly.

"He'd probably be disgusted with her." Jimmy laughed.

"Yeah, lesbians are hated in their houses." Kevin chuckled.

Jonny saw the group coming. "Here they come!"

"Aw, great." Sarah snorted.

* * *

Kevin went to the group. "Hey, no dorks allowed, so leave!"

"Then why are _you _allowed in?" Cindy retorted, making her friends laugh, she had picked up some self defense and comebacks from them.

Duncan high-fived Cindy. "We taught her well, Abby."

"Hell yeah." Abby chuckled.

"Yeah, well, we don't want you losers, especially lesbians here!" Kevin then snapped.

"So just go away!" Sarah hissed.

Cindy giggled to Duncan and Abby, then paused. "Lesbian...? What lesbian?"

"That one!" Kevin pointed to the group.

Cindy looked back at them. "Who?"

"Your mom's not here, punks." Jo scoffed.

Kevin pointed to Jo and Justine. "Them!"

"You guys are lesbian?" Cindy asked. "Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn'tve judged you..."

"What do _you _know? Your girlfriend gets F's in everything!" Jo snorted, not seeming to feel any different whatsoever, even if Justine was now worried.

"I wonder how Justin would feel if his own twin sister is a lesbian?" Jimmy taunted.

"You can't tell him that!" Justine cried, she got along fine with Justin, but she wasn't sure how he felt about this sort of thing, she knew her mother wouldn't approve though.

Jimmy smirked. "What if I do? What are _you _gonna do about it?"

"A super wedgie so hard you'll be short for the rest of your life." Jo threatened, she learned that one from June when Ray-Ray was being a pain back home.

"Oh, your girlfriend is sticking up for you, how sweet." Sarah mocked.

"Rolf is disgusted with girls liking girls!" Rolf interjected.

"Just leave us alone..." Justine said in a whispering tone.

"Just leave them alone, they've done nothing to you, especially Ed, Edd, and Eddy," Cindy glared herself. "They told me all about how you would be mean to them for no reason!"

Abby pointed to Jimmy. "He framed Ed, Double D, and Eddy for something they didn't do and the losers believed them!"

"YOU LEAVE JIMMY ALONE!" Sarah snapped.

"I don't know what they're talking about..." Jimmy looked innocent.

"Yeah, right, Saturn face," Cindy insulted him unintentionally, then smirked to herself, chuckling a little. "That was totally mean, but kinda funny..."

"BULLCRAP!" Eddy shouted. "That twerp framed us!"

"And you guys are so stupid!" June snapped. "Eddy doesn't play hockey and wouldn't put the stick in the heart during Friendship Day!"

"Get lost if you all know what's good for ya!" Kevin snapped. "We're out!" he told his friends, leaving with them.

Jimmy looked back at Cindy, then stuck his tongue out at her before disappearing with the others.

"What do they have against the Eds?" Cindy asked.

"I dunno, but I don't like it, I never let anyone hurt my friends." Mike said with a sharp glare.

"Hey Jimmy!" Abby yelled out to him.

Jimmy turned around. Duncan and Abby then both gave him the middle finger. Jimmy blinked in offense, but growled at them and went off with his friends.

"Ever be in a candy store before?" Duncan asked the new girl.

"A long time ago." Cindy giggled, putting her hands in her pockets.


	5. Blackmail

The group went inside all but Justine, Abby saw this and went to her friend.

"Justine, are you okay?" Abby asked.

"They're going to tell Mom and Justin..." Justine had tears in her eyes. "They'll hate me forever..."

Duncan came out. "Is everything okay?"

Abby held Justine as the girl broke down crying. "She's worried those cul-de-sac creeps will tell her mom and Justin about being a... Well... You know."

"I'm really scared," Justine sniffed, then cried. "They won't have nothing to do with me if they find out."

"I'm sure your mom wouldn't approve," Duncan rolled his eyes, he really hated the woman due to how favorable she was over Justin to her and a spoiled diva woman worse than who Jen and her friends knew as 'Yummy Mummy'. "But I'm sure Justin won't mind... He's a good brother to you, isn't he?"

"Of course he is," Justine replied. "He took good care of me ever since Dad died."

"What difference would it make if he found this out?" Duncan smiled encouragingly. "If your mom doesn't like it, then it's tough toenails for her, but I'm sure Justin will support ya. I never really got to know him that well in my time, but he sounds like a good brother."

"And you got me, Duncan, Ashlyn, Brianna, Jo, Ed, Double D, Eddy, Mike, Dee Dee, June, Marie, and even Dawn, Gwen, Leshawna, Trent, Bridgette, Scott, Jade, Anne-Maria, Zoey, Dakota, Cameron and Brick, we all accepted you for who you are whether your a lesbian or not." Abby added.

Justine sniffled. "I know... But... Mom's my mother... She brought me into this world... Even if she's always liked Justine more than me."

"Did your dad love you?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, he loved both of us." Justine said.

"You shouldn't be ashamed, Justine, you're only human." Abby soothed.

* * *

Meanwhile Jo was looking and hearing what was going with Justine.

"Jo, are you okay?" Mike asked.

"Justine's damaged, where's the kid?" Jo asked about Cindy.

"Taking to the Eds right now, but, I think Justine needs you, so go talk to her," Mike advised, then smirked. "Prince Charming."

Jo scoffed, rolling her eyes slightly. "You're a card, Mazinsky."

Mike smirked, showing her fangs. "I know."

"Who's gonna get Cindy home? We all better hurry before it gets dark." Jo noticed the sun was close to setting and it was about suppertime.

Cindy was eating her candy and got to the duo. "What's going on?"

"I have to go with Justine," Jo said to her. "Mike, you mind taking the kid home?"

"Why not?" Mike shrugged with a smile.

Cindy tried not to eat too much of her candy or it eat it too fast so she wouldn't spoil her dinner. "Why are you guys in a hurry before it gets dark?"

"You're a little kid, you can't stay out too late." Mike said, covering something up.

"Oh... Okay..." Cindy followed Mike to get back to her home. "Night, Jo!"

"Night, kid!" Jo called, then went to find Justine to comfort her.

Justine was feeling a little bit better. "Oh, hey, Jo."

"Hey, beautiful... You alright?" Jo asked softly.

"We're gonna leave you two alone," Abby said as she grabbed a chainsaw. "We're gonna demolish cars."

Duncan also grabbed a chainsaw. "See ya." he said before leaving with his sister.

"Can you get Kevin's bike while you're at it!?" Jo called playfully, then chuckled, and paid her attention back to Justine.

"What if those guys are really gonna tell my mom and Justin and they probably won't have nothing to do with me?" Justine trembled.

"They're not worth it then," Jo folded her arms. "You think I let my 'parents' push me around?"

"I do love my brother ever since Dad died he's been taking good care of me but, Mom keeps taking him away from me." Justine said sadly.

"I was always told 'don't care about what other people think, they don't do it often'." Jo advised.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, Jonny was with Plank looking at Jo and Justine in a bush...**_

"Say, Plank, when do you think those two will make out?" Jonny asked his wood friend.

Plank 'answered'.

"You think so?" Jonny asked then.

* * *

_**Back to the girls...**_

"Listen, Jo, I'm sorry that you have to see me upset." Justine said softly.

"It's okay, you've had a rough life and I understand," Jo put her arm around Justine. "I'll help you if I can though."

Justine giggled and got close to Jo. "Of course you can."

"Here it comes." Jonny whispered.

Jo hugged Justine with a smile. "Sue and Sylvester are almost never home, you wanna come over?" she offered, even if it was a school night.

"Sure..." Justine said, then kissed Jo on the lips.

"All right!" Jonny cheered quietly.

Jo smiled down to Justine. "Come on, let's go home." she held out her hand for Justine to take.

"Come on, you two, make out already!" Jonny yelled out by accident. "Oops."

Jo and Justine looked back, Justine worried, but Jo annoyed.

"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU NOSY LITTLE PERVERT OR I'M GONNA SLAP YOU SILLY!" Jo threatened.

Jonny had a picture of the two kissing. "Luckily I got this!" he laughed wildly before leaving.

"I'm gonna whack that plank in his face and they'll call _him _'Splinters'." Jo growled.

"I'm gonna show this to everyone!" Jonny called as he ran down the street to his house. "It's gonna be on the paper, Plank! Think about it: Two Girls Making Out!"

* * *

"Good night, Cindy." Mike told the new girl in town.

"Thanks, Mike, good night." Cindy smiled, then went inside to see her parents and they hugged her.

Mike smiled, but as the door closed, she frowned, seeing the girl so happy with her parents.

"MY BIKE!" Kevin called in the distance.

Mike heard that, then smirked before she got herself home. She went behind the Dark Forest and made sure she wasn't followed and kept walking, she passed her friends Lu and Og's houses before she got to her house and opened the front door.

"Jamie, Jen, I'm home!" Mike called, then walked inside, closing the door behind her.

* * *

_**With Jo and Justine...**_

"Come on, Jonny, give us the picture..." Justine begged once they caught up with the wood boy. "We really need it."

"I don't think so! Now get outta here!" Jonny stuck his tongue out.

"JONNY, ARE YOU UP LATE!?" a female voice called out. "IT'S A SCHOOL NIGHT, YOU KNOW!"

"I'm fine, Mom!" Jonny glared, calling back to her in slight annoyance.

"Jonny, give us the photo, otherwise you'll wish you never met me." Jo threatened.

"Nope!" Jonny laughed out loud, shutting the door on them.

"Jo, what're we gonna do?" Justine was scared. "Jonny will show it to everyone!"

"I don't know... I'll have to work on it..." Jo grumbled.

Jonny looked out the window and stuck his tongue out at them.

"Why are bad things always happening to us?" Justine sighed.

Jo looked at the sky and then the door to the Grove residence. "Hmm... I got it..." she said, then kicked the door down.

Justine knew Jo was strong, but not that strong.

A woman named Pauline looked over from behind her couch. "I'm sorry, kids, but Jonny can't play right now."

"Jonny just has something we let him borrow, we need it back now, ma'am..." Jo said smoothly with her lying.

"Well, make it quick." Pauline smiled, then returned to her program on TV.

* * *

Jo went upstairs and kicked the door of Jonny's room.

"Holy Toledo!" Jonny panicked.

"GIVE IT BACK, JONNY! RIGHT NOW!" Jo yelled after she pounced on him.

"OR WHAT!" Jonny snapped.

"Only if you wanna live to see tomorrow." Jo glared into his eyes.

"Umm... Could I just kiss the hot chick?" Jonny chuckled nervously.

Jo narrowed her eyes, then punched him in the nose enough to make it bleed.

Jonny screamed. "What did I say?"

"Too much, you never keep that big bazoo shut." Jo seethed.

"Jonny, give us that photo, please, we need it." Justine still begged.

"No! Plank and I are about to upload it to ToonFace!" Jonny snapped.

"You asked for it..." Jo growled, she then started to beat Jonny senseless while Justine would look for the photo in his bedroom.

"MOM!" Jonny yelped.

Jo kept beating up Jonny, then threw him into his bed.

Justine came with the photo. "Got it!"

Jo smiled at her. "Nice work, let's get out of here now."

"What's going on...?" Pauline came in, then gasped, rushing to her only son. "Oh, no, Jonny, my baby!" she turned sharply to Jo. "What did you do!?"

Jo wasn't sure what to do, until a purple cloaked figure flew into the room and blew dust into Pauline's face.

Pauline blinked. "What happened?"

"We were just leaving, Mrs. Grove," the figure said to her. "Jonny got beat up in school, remember?"

"Oh, yeah..." Pauline seemed to had been tricked. "Time for bed, Jonny."

"My friends and I were just leaving..." the figure said, then took Jo and Justine to Jo's place.

* * *

"Lady Mysteria?" Jo had to ask.

"No... It's not..." the figure turned to them, revealing to have gray skin with dark purple hair with violet eyes, she was Raven of the Teen Titans.

"Raven, what are you doing here?" Justine asked.

"Dawn told me what happened, she was gonna come, but I decided that I could help you with this easier," Raven said to them quietly. "Besides, it was either come here or have a make-over day with Starfire..."

"You like her, you know you do, you're friends." Jo smirked.

"Yeah, she IS my friend, but sometimes I need a break." Raven had a visible smile.

"You know, I think her and Katrina could be best friends if you think about it." Justine said to Jo.

Jo shrugged with a smile.

"I better get back to the Tower, stay safe, you two." Raven said, before she went off in the distance.

"So, umm... Jo, what do you wanna do?" Justine asked once they were alone.

"Something before 'it' happens." Jo replied.

Jo took Justine into her room as the house was empty as it almost always was, her parents were gone more than Double D's parents and that was saying something.


	6. Real and Fake Friends

The next morning, Cindy was sitting outside her house by a tree and reading a book.

"Hey, new kid!" Kevin yelled.

Cindy looked up from her book. "Huh?"

Kevin gave a fake smile. "I'd just like to say I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday... It wasn't cool."

"Really?"

"Yeah... You're a new kid and I shouldn't have called ya a dork." Kevin said.

"I've been called worse..." Cherry wasn't sure whether he was lying or not.

* * *

_**Meanwhile Courage was at the fire hydrant and he saw Kevin with Cindy...**_

"Oh, no." Courage whispered in dismay.

"Why don't I make it up to ya?" Kevin offered. "We're all meeting at my house after school to watch some movies."

"What kind of movies?" Cindy asked, happy she was invited.

"You can pick anything you want." Kevin smirked.

"Uhh... Okay... I'll ask my mom, come over after school and I'll tell you what she said." Cindy said with a soft smile.

"Cool, see ya later then." Kevin waved to her as he went down the sidewalk.

"Bye, Kevin!" Cindy waved, then went inside.

Courage blinked, then screamed and he ran off to find the Powerpuff Girls, more in specific, Bubbles.

* * *

The group was with the Powerpuff Girls.

"You guys did what!?" Buttercup asked before cracking up with laughter.

"We demolished 'ol Mary's bike." Abby said, mocking Kevin's middle name.

"You guys should've been there!" Duncan added with a laugh.

"I don't necessarily agree with this sort of vandalism, but way to go." Blossom smiled.

"Kevin's new name is Mary?" Bubbles asked, confused.

"It's his middle name, took his wallet when he wasn't lookin'." Abby chuckled.

"That's stealing and that's wrong." Blossom scolded.

Abby put her arm around the pink Powerpuff Girl. "Bloss, for once, stop being a goody two shoes and cut loose."

Courage rushed over to them at the bus stop.

"Courage, what are you doing here?" Bubbles asked.

Courage babbled, trying to tell them about Kevin taking advantage of some girl named Cindy that the Girls did not know yet.

"What's he saying?" Eddy asked.

"He said that Kevin is trying to take advantage of Cindy." Mike translated.

"Yeah!" Bubbles agreed, but looked confused. "Wait, who's Cindy?"

"We'll tell ya later." Dee Dee said as she stood with Ed, holding his hand.

"What can we do?" Justine asked.

"Who has a plan?" Ashlyn added.

"It'll take some work, but if Blossom and I extend our library time, we could probably come up with something." Double D suggested since they were the brains of the bunch.

"I think they are having a movie night at Kevin's house tonight." Brianna stated.

Bubbles pet Courage. "Well, we have to hurry to get to school anyway."

* * *

Cindy went to Kevin and his gang. "Kevin, my mom says I'm allowed to."

"Great, see ya after 3:00 then, kiddo." Kevin chuckled as he was getting ready to meet the others and get ready to go to school.

"Okay," Cindy smiled, but she suddenly coughed from suddenly hairspray, she turned to see a very beautiful and revealing orange tanned girl. "Excuse me... Umm... Could you tone it down with the spray? If you don't mind... Please..."

"Cindy, don't talk to Anne-Maria," Nazz walked over. "She's nothing but a fake and a giant orange!"

"What did you say to me, you dumb bimbo!?" the girl, Anne-Maria, growled at her nemesis.

"Let's not fight, please..." Cindy got nervous and upset.

Anne-Maria and Nazz kept fighting.

Cindy blinked and walked away from them. "You're all gonna miss your bus..." she said quietly as she avoided them, not sure who to really side with, Nazz did seem friendly, but not enough to be her friend and she wasn't sure what to think of Anne-Maria.

"Willy Wonka says you're late for work!" Nazz mocked Anne-Maria for appearing to be orange with her spray tan.

Cindy kept walking off.

"At least my boyfriend isn't brainless like yours or you!" Anne-Maria hissed.

"Your boyfriend uses motor oil for salad dressing!" Nazz snarled.

"At least Johnny isn't a fake who who's nothing, but a bimbo like you!"

Ashlyn saw the fight. "Anne-Maria?"

Nazz looked over. "Ashlyn, what are you doing here?"

* * *

Cindy sighed as she walked away from the big problem. "Sometimes I wonder about this town..." she then saw Sarah and Jimmy. "Hey, guys."

"Wanna come over?" Jimmy asked sweetly.

"Huh?" Cindy was taken aback.

"Really, come to my house, we'll play in MY room." Sarah grinned.

Cindy was unsure about this.

Eddy saw Cindy with Sarah and Jimmy, this made his growl. "Cindy! What are you doing with these twerps?"

"GET LOST, EDDY!" Sarah snapped at him.

"WHY ARE YOU WITH OUR FRIEND!?" Eddy yelled back.

"Friend?" Cindy whispered in slight shock. "I'm his friend?"

Eddy and Sarah kept yelling at each other.

"Why don't you leave her alone!?" Eddy hissed.

Eddy and Sarah kept yelling at each other.

"Ugh... Headache..." Cindy rubbed her head, she then smiled once she saw a bookstore across the street. She checked both ways before crossing as the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends bus just went down the street, allowing her to cross. She then went to see if there was anything she would like in there that would probably be a good read.

"Why don't YOU!?" Sarah roared back.

* * *

Cindy went into the book store as a boy with short red hair, big blue glasses, a white lab coat, purple gloves, and black boots, a boy with short ginger hair, big black glasses, a girl with big pink eyes, long strawberry blonde hair, a red bow, and a pink dress, a short-sleeved dark blue shirt, black shorts, and red and white sneakers. She hummed as she looked for certain books and even though she was quite nice and a little shy, she went into the horror book section.

"Hello, darling," a woman with short black hair, a purple blouse, black skirt, and red high heels came to the new girl. "What can I do for you?"

Cindy blinked and surprise, but she turned to the woman. "Oh, excuse me... I'm just browsing right now..." she smiled apologetically to the stranger woman.

"So am I." the woman smiled.

Cindy looked at the books, she then smiled as she took out the newest one from the author to add to her collection, she blushed slightly as she hugged the book. "Ben Ravencroft..." she sighed dreamily like a shy school girl.

"You're a fan of Ben Ravencroft?"

Cindy blushed deeply, her whole face turned bright pink. "Maybe..." she nearly squeaked.

"Well, I think it's adorable."

"Oh, forgive me, I forgot to ask, but what's your name?"

"Aunt Nicole," the Powerpuff Girl named Blossom floated by the woman. "Do you have any new books on animals? Bubbles would like to borrow them."

Cindy blinked. "Aunt Nicole?"

"Oh, hello," Blossom smiled and flew up to the new girl. "You must be new around here..."

"Uhh... Yeah..." Cindy said softly as she held the book close. "I'm Cindy..."

"Nice to meet you, Cindy," Blossom smiled. "You probably heard of me and my sisters."

"I've seen your movie so many times back home..." Cindy smiled bashfully. "Is this woman your aunt?" She didn't know that the Powerpuff Girls had an aunt.

"Yeah, I travel around the world, but I'm on a small break and decided to visit my favorite nieces." Nicole smiled.

It was then that Cindy realized the boys were Dexter and Otto Osworth.

"She was visiting them then we had Visiting Day at the studio." Dexter explained.

"And major stuff happened that day." Otto added.

"What studio?" Cindy asked.

"Cartoon Cartoon Fridays." Blossom explained.

"Oh... I never missed an episode!" Cindy said, then giggled a little. "I remember your Halloween one, that was so cool, I wish I could've been there!"

"Hmm..." Blossom hummed. "Aunt Nicole, could I borrow your phone?"

Nicole dug into her purse and handed it. "Here you go, honey."

"Thanks!" Blossom flew outside, going to have a talk with Weasel.

"Huh, wonder what's all about..." Cindy said as she went to pay for her new Ben Ravencroft book. "Could I ask you guys something?"

"What is it?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah, you can talk to us about anything," Otto added. "It's the least we can do for the new kid in town."

"What do you guys know about this Lady Mysteria I keep hearing about?" Cindy finally asked.

Dexter and Otto looked surprised.

"Is it bad?" Cindy got scared.

"How did you hear about her?" Otto asked.

"I saw her in the paper the other day on my way here..." Cindy explained.

Dexter walked up to the girl, putting a gloved hand on her shoulder. "It is not for the faint of heart... We will tell you sometime when you're ready..."

"But I _am _ready!" Cindy nearly whined like the child she was.

"Sorry, Cindy, but it's a policy." Nicole told the girl.

Cindy sighed. "Well... Okay..." she accepted that asthe final answer, but her curiosity kept nagging at her. She then looked at her watch. "Oh, I better get going... It was nice meeting you Dexter, Otto, and you too, Ms. Nicole."

Dexter, Nicole, and Otto waved to her as she went off. Blossom hung up the phone with a smile. Cindy went and got herself home and started to read her book happily.


	7. First Day of School

After a few days or so, it was time for Cindy's first day of school. Her parents drove her of course since it was her first day and they went into the new school.

"Here we are, Cindy." Cindy's mother told her.

Cindy looked up in slight amazement. "Wow..."

Jimmy came with Sarah. "Hey, Cindy!"

"Huh?" Cindy turned her head, seeing the two. "Oh, hey, guys..."

"You starting today?" Sarah asked, sounding like she actually cared.

"Yeah... I'm going to the principal with my parents, do you know where that is?" Cindy asked as her parents smiled for the fact that she made friends to go to school with around here.

"Yeah, just follow us." Jimmy instructed.

"Thank you, kids," Cindy's mother smiled. "How sweet..."

Cindy felt something odd based on the first time she met Sarah and Jimmy, but they followed the two kids. Cindy looked all around as they passed numerous kids in the hallways, talking or getting ready for class before the first bell would ring.

"We have lunch together," Sarah said with an inviting smile. "You can sit with us."

"And here we are," Jimmy showed them. "The principal's office."

"Thanks!" Cindy smiled.

Cindy's parents smiled as they knocked on the door.

"Come in!" the principal's voice was heard.

"Well, see ya guys later." Cindy said to Sarah and Jimmy before going in with her parents as she gripped her backpack straps.

"Sarah, you think she'll help us with the reward money?" Jimmy asked once they were alone in the hallway.

"She might..." Sarah had a sinister grin. "I hear she's smarter than she looks. If we work together as 'friends', then we'll get her to get what we want to find out about that Lady Mysteria!"

* * *

_**Back at the library...**_

Otto sighed. "I feel bad for not telling Cindy about it."

"It's for her protection," Dexter said as he was looking for books for a project he had in a class with Otto. "Until a right time comes, we'll tell her, but she's still new... We don't want to scare her..."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Otto looked away in the distance.

Blossom came to the boys. "Guys, I just got off the phone with Weasel... I asked him if there could be a trip to the studios and he agreed, I thought Cindy would like it to help welcome her into the city."

"That's great, hon." Nicole smiled.

"I hope school goes okay for Cindy..." Blossom whispered softly as she saw the girl walking down the hall with Principal Skarr.

* * *

Cindy looked around, she did listen to the man in charge of her school career, but she couldn't help but daydream or let her mind wander at times. She looked very nervous with the Kanker sisters once she walked by them and they looked like they really wanted to hurt her. The curly red-haired sister known as Lee tripped Cindy. Cindy yelped, falling in the middle of the floor, making the sisters laugh menacingly.

"Are you alright, little lady?" Skarr picked up the girl, setting her on her feet.

"Y-Yeah... Must've had a little accident..." Cindy said softly.

"Well, come along now... We must get you to class..." Skarr said, walking off.

"What a horrible thing for my sister to do to you!" The blonde Kanker sister known as May said, patting Cindy's back.

"Thanks..." Cindy said, she walked off, but she had a KICK ME sign on her back that May sneakily placed on her.

"Come in," Skarr told her to keep her ahead. "It seems you have gym class right now?"

"Who teaches that?" Cindy asked, nervously.

* * *

Skarr opened the doors to show the gym teacher setting everything up. "Mr. Bravo, you have a new student joining your class."

"Huh?" the blonde-haired muscleman turned over. "Oh, alright."

"G-Gym?" Cindy was very nervous. "Oh, no... Please... Don't make me have gym..."

"Nonsense, you could use physical activity, your parents say you need to do it more anyway." Skarr gently pushed her inside to meet the teacher. "This is your instructor, Johnny Bravo."

"Umm, hello, Mr. Bravo," Cindy waved shyly. "It's nice to meet you."

"You're that new girl," Johnny smiled. "I heard about ya..."

Cindy was shaking slightly.

"Alright, now listen," Johnny put his arm around her and pointed to the locker rooms. "You'll come in here and change your clothes into the gym uniform and come back out here. If it's nice and warm outside, we go out and usually run on the track, play football, or Frisbee... Sometimes we play softball," he then gestured to the gym area. "Usually if it rains, we have dodgeball games. Also, there's of course the annual fitness test for climbing the rope or doing pull-ups, think you can handle it?"

Cindy fainted from all the pressure of sports and physical activity.

Johnny sighed a little. "Anne-Maria! Give this poor girl some water!"

Cindy woke up. "I'm okay, sir."

"Let's hope you're good in my class." Johnny helped her up again.

Cindy sighed, gym was never a good subject for her.

"Now, let's go meet your homeroom teacher." Skarr said, taking Cindy out of the gym to meet another teacher for the new girl.

"Wait, Mr. Skarr, who's that girl with Mr. Bravo?" Cindy asked, she had seen the girl the other day fighting with Nazz, but actually didn't know her that well.

"That's Anne-Maria Karkanis," Skarr explained. "She sometimes helps Johnny out as an assistant coach if she's not too busy with schoolwork. You'll get to know her better later into your day."

"Oh..." Cindy nodded as she still followed him.

* * *

Skarr went to the hunchbacked, green-skinned man who worked in the school. "And this is Mad Scientist, your science teacher."

"ANGARY!" the scientist snapped at him. "I AM AN ANGARY SCIENTIST! Do you not understand what I am saying to you!? You are being worse than General Specific!"

Cindy blinked. "Hello, Mr. Angry Scientist..." she greeted as friendly as she could.

The scientist actually looked happy that she got his name right.

"Well Specific is in jail thanks to Lady Mysteria." Skarr reminded him.

"At least this little girl is remembering my name..." the scientist seemed to smile at the girl, pinching her cheek.

Cindy rubbed her cheek. "Well, hopefully science will be okay... One of my better subjects."

"Well in science class, you'll have fun!" the Angry Scientist cheered.

"Doubt it, Rage Scientist." Skarr said, taking Cindy away.

Cindy rolled her eyes slightly.

"Let's go to your history class," Skarr said to her, leading the way to another new teacher. "Your teacher is Ms. Butterbean, she will be teaching you the history of Cartoon Network."

Cindy giggled. "Ms. Butterbean..." she found that name a little amusing.

* * *

The female teacher stood by the door-frame, folding her arms. "Hello..." she greeted a little sharply.

Cindy blinked and looked up to her.

"Ms. Butterbean, this is Cindy, she'll be your new student," Skarr explained, then whispered to Cindy. "I hope you remember to bring apples..."

"Apples?" Cindy wondered.

"Yes, apples," Skarr said, then looked to the woman, charmingly. "Ms. Butterbean, I must say, you look lovely today..."

Ms. Butterbean seemed to be flattered by that. "Why thank you, Principal Skarr! I've been doing some work-outs after grading homework assignments..."

Cindy looked into the classroom. There was a blonde girl with horned hair that looked to Cindy, nearly scowling. Cindy blinked and quickly looked away.

"What are you gonna do with that reward money?" Skarr asked Ms. Butterbean.

"I'll work it into my lesson on the roster," Ms. Butterbean replied. She then bent down to Cindy's height. "Now... If you think that you don't have to do any tests I assign, just because you're new... You're going to be mighty disappointed... I expect a lot out of you,... Do you understand, young lady?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am..." Cindy shook a little.

"Good... I'll see you in third period." Ms. Butterbean patted her on the head before sending herself back to her actual height.

"Now, off to your English class, which is taught by Ms. Keane." Skarr took Cindy off again.

Cindy followed, she was still a little nervous as she followed him.

* * *

"Excuse me, Ms. Keane?" Skarr got the woman's attention in the next classroom.

The short black-haired woman turned with a friendly smile. "Oh, what can i do for you, Principal Skarr?"

"This is your new student, Cindy Butler." Skarr introduced.

"Oh, hello there," the teacher bent down with a smile. "I'm one of your new teachers, Ms. Keane, I really hope you like it here with us."

Cindy felt actually happy with this teacher and smiled to her.

"Come on, Cindy, let's meet your last new teacher." Skarr instructed.

"Yes, sir..." Cindy walked with him.

"She's rather young to be a teacher, but we had no choice, this is your math teacher," Skarr said, then showed the final teacher for Cindy's school day. "Velma Dinkley."

"Velma Dinkley?" Cindy sounded a little surprised. "Isn't she with Mystery Incorporated?"

"Indeed she is," Skarr said to her. "She's a lot wiser beyond her years though... I think you two will get along just fine."

* * *

"Excuse me, Miss Dinkley," Skarr got her attention. "You have a new student."

Velma walked over with a friendly smile, she looked just like on TV with an orange sweater, red skirt, orange socks and red shoes with short brown hair and glasses. "Welcome to our school, Cindy."

"T-Thanks, Miss Dinkley." Cindy smiled up to her.

"You remind me so much of myself when I was your age, I hope you're ready for math soon." Velma said.

Cindy smiled.

"Well, Miss Butler, let's get you to the cafeteria," Skarr said, handing her a paper copy of her schedule. "I'll have a student take you to your locker after you're done eating."

Cindy nodded. "Okay, sir."

Skarr nodded, then remembered something. "Oh, yes, I almost forgot to tell you something... After lunch, most students go to the high school for a program they go to and your parents signed you up for it, but you won't go today since it's your first day."

"Uhhh..." Cindy wasn't sure what to say about that.

"Well, have a good day, I have to get back to work." Skarr walked off, waving, leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

Cindy sighed, then went to go to a table, but she wasn't sure where to sit.

"Cindy, over here!" Jimmy piped up from the distance.

Cindy looked over and saw Jimmy, so she walked over to join him, Sarah, and a few other kids with them who appeared to be in prim and proper school uniforms and sailor suits.

"Hello, new child person," the group at the table greeted."Welcome to our school..."

"Who are you?" Cindy looked to the kids, she didn't really recognize them.

"We're the Delightful Children from Down the Lane," the kids introduced with eerie smiles. "I hope we can all get along nicely..."

"Cindy, me and Jimmy are gonna find out Lady Mysteria's identity," Sarah told the girl. "Wanna help?"

"You know who she is, right?" Jimmy added.

"I don't know... No one will tell me." Cindy said.

"Oh, what a shame..." the Delightful Children said, never speaking separately. "We were gonna have you be part of our club if you did..."

"Club?" Cindy looked curiously to the kids in her age group. "What club are you talking about?"

"Just the club at _our _house..." the Delightful Children said with evil grins.

"Yeah, then you get to go to their house for their birthday party with the best cake ever!" Sarah added in.

"So, Cindy, you wanna help us find out Lady Mysteria?" Jimmy asked with a smirk.

Cindy blinked, she was curious and a little nervous, but she smiled and shook Jimmy's hand. "Okay!"

"She's in." the Delightful Children smiled.

"Oh, I'll be right back," Cindy stood up. "I forgot my backpack..." she said before going out of the cafeteria.

The Delightful Children looked as evil as they did when against the Kids Next Door. "Poor, gullible girl..."


	8. Bank Robbery

That night, Cindy asked her parents to hang-out with her new friends and they said yes.

"Hey, guys," Cindy came to the two cul-de-sac kids. "Sorry if I'm late."

"What is this?" Sarah took the book, curious of it.

Cindy took it back, blushing in embarrassment. "Just something from the bookstore..."

"Ben Ravencroft?" Jimmy noticed the author's name.

Cindy rubbed her arm nervously. "Yeah..." she then thought of a name she kept hearing about lately. "But do you guys know anything about Lady Mysteria, because Ms. Nicole wouldn't tell me."

"She's basically this hero," Sarah explained. "No one knows who she is, but she saves anybody from anything and anywhere. She's always gone before people can thank her for her deeds."

Cindy nodded, that was a lot like Batman in her mind.

"You're a smart girl," Sarah put an arm around Cindy. "You should find out who she is..."

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?" Cindy sounded a little nervy about doing such a thing.

"No of course not," Jimmy told her slyly. "Why would you think that?"

"Well... Maybe she doesn't want anyone to know who she is..." Cindy shrugged.

"You wanna be our friends or not?" Sarah threatened.

Cindy bit her lip, she didn't like the sound of that, she then sighed and gave in. "Okay... I'll do it... I'll try to help you guys."

Unknown to them, a figure was watching from the shadows on the roof.

"Oh, hey, Cindy..." Sarah spoke up. "We forgot our camera. Just stand by the bank, we'll be back."

"Uhh... Okay..." Cindy said, she went over to the bank, humming and standing by.

"You sure this is gonna work, Sarah?" Jimmy asked his best friend.

"It has to." Sarah replied quietly.

* * *

Cindy was waiting for them to come back as she was waiting she heard something, it was an evil red cat named Katz, a green and black supergenius villain chimp named Mojo Jojo and an evil boy genius named Mandark and they were robbing the bank.

"Oh, no." Cindy moaned.

"Hey guys, look what we have here." Mandark spotted the new girl in town.

"A small girl," Mojo Jojo walked over. "Why are you here without any adult supervision?"

"I-I'm with my friends... T-They had to get something... They said they'd be back..." Cindy felt scared suddenly.

Katz picked up Cherry by her hood. "How cute... She's out here all alone..."

"What a shame," Mandark grinned rather darkly. "I bet your parents would hate to have anything bad happen to you..."

Cherry wiggled, she ended up hitting Katz with her book in his face by accident, making him drop her.

Katz then glared harshly. "I wish you hadn't done that..." he said sharply. He then took out his paws, raising his claws like he wanted to attack the poor little girl.

"Oh, no, please..." Cindy crawled back, then screamed. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Let's take her to my lab and experiment on her!" Mandark laughed.

Mojo Jojo grabbed Cindy. "Let's go, brat!"

"No, please!" Cindy cried out. She struggled against the bad guys, not liking this one bit.

"Be quiet, little girl, or else." Katz threatened.

"Put the money in the trunk and put the kid in the backseat and hurry." Mojo demanded.

"Let...Me... Go..." Cindy squabbled.

Mandark slapped tape on her mouth and tied her hands behind her back.

Katz put the money in the trunk and slammed it shut. "Let's kick it, boys."

Mojo turned on the car, putting in the keys and drove off.

"Now no one can get us!" Mandark laughed.

Mojo and Katz laughed with him.

* * *

"Where is that Lady Mysteria!" Sarah growled in frustration. "She should've busted those guys forever ago!"

"Maybe she's on vacation." Jimmy scoffed.

* * *

Cindy grunted.

"Be quiet, brat!" Katz snapped.

"Hey, Katz, do you think that Lady Mysteria will find us?" Mandark asked.

Katz scoffed. "Not a chance..."

They kept driving successfully until someone banged on top of their van, making it shake a little.

"W-What was that?" Mandark blinked rapidly.

Katz stopped the van and looked around, but saw no one. "Somebody go out and check it out."

Mojo pushed Mandark out, shutting the doors and locking them.

Mandark growled at them, then looked a little scared as he decided to look for someone. "Hello, who's there?" he asked in fear, then looked evil. "I'm warning you, I know tae kwon do and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Oh, silly Susan..." a voice taunted Mandark.

Mandark shook. "Who said that? Dexter, it better not be you!"

Someone from the shadows grabbed Mandark, making him scream and get seriously hurt. Mojo and Katz blinked, then screamed. Katz started the van to drive away, but the van wasn't going anywhere.

"Leaving so soon?" the mysterious person taunted, they then got into the van, scaring the bad guys and started to beat up the evil red cat and mutant green chimp.

Cindy fumbled around as she was trapped, but heard the fighting and looked over as her eyes widened at the violence.

"Please, have mercy!" Mojo begged.

"We're sorry, very sorry!" Katz added in fear.

"Let the little girl go and bring back the money." the stranger demanded.

Mojo and Katz rushed to do as told and they let Cindy go.

* * *

The stranger grabbed the bad guys and tossed them into jail, they then came back to Cindy. "Are you alright, kid?"

"I-I'm fine..." Cindy said, a little in shock. "A-Are you Lady Mysteria?"

"Yes, I am." the figure said.

"Wow, this is amazing... But how did you find me?" Cindy asked.

"It's a superhero thing, kid," Lady Mysteria gently ruffled up Cindy's hair. "You better run along home. I better go now..." she then went off.

"WAIT! I have to know who you are!" Cindy called out, then sighed. "Aw, man..."

"Sorry, kid, no one can know about me." Lady Mysteria whispered as she sent off.

"Hm..." Cindy sighed. "Fair enough..." she then let Lady Mysteria go without finding out who she is. Maybe sometime she could catch her though, but she might find out in the future. She then walked around, trying to find Sarah and Jimmy. "Where'd you guys go?" she looked into a bush, but when she pulled back the bushes, she saw a body of water in the distance, there was another city that seemed to be called 'Nickelodeon'. She looked curious of it, but she decided to stay away from it for now.

* * *

Lady Mysteria was on the roof, looking in the shadows of the city until she sensed someone. "Why are you up here, Nicole?"

Nicole appeared. "To talk to you of course."

"What seems to be the problem?" Mysteria asked.

"It's about that girl, Cindy," Nicole said as she saw the new girl in town leaving to go home. "Take good care of her... She's just a baby and she's never lived in the city before... Promise me you'll take good care of her... I don't want her to get hurt."

Mysteria smirked. "You act like she's your daughter."

"Promise me?" Nicole asked, in all seriousness.

Mysteria chuckled, then nodded. "Very well... I promise..."

"Thanks..." Nicole smiled. "Old friend."

Mysteria smirked. "So, how's Tanner?"

"He's still in jail for who knows how long?" Nicole sighed. "But, it would be nice to see my former student Miyuki again."

Cindy went straight to bed as soon as she got home. She was hugging a Discord plush doll from the popular pony cartoon.

"You think she got the photo of Lady Mysteria, Sarah?" Jimmy asked as they walked down the street to get back home.

"She better have..." Sarah said back as they walked down the block.

* * *

_**In the Police Station...**_

A cop went to the Chief. "Sir, we've just been reported that Mojo Jojo, Katz, and Mandark were robbing a bank and kidnapped a little kid!"

"Where are they now?" the Chief demanded.

"In jail, sir, would you like to talk to them?"

"I might as well..." the chief stood up, looking aggressive. He then went to the jailhouse.


	9. Taken Downtown

Cindy heard a lot of the other kids at school talking about a site called ToonFace, so she decided to make an account once she got her parents' permission. After making her profile and account, she logged in and decided to explore the social media site.

"Hmm... I wonder who will add me?" Cindy asked herself quietly as she was on the computer.

"Cindy, honey, it's time for dinner!" Cindy's mother Shelly called from downstairs.

"Okay..." Cindy called, she then kept her ToonFace open in case anyone would find her while she was gone, she was able to go down the steps and go meet her parents.

* * *

"We're having roasted chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans." Shelly told her with a smile.

"Awesome!" Cindy chirped as she joined her parents for a nice grand dinner.

"So, how was school?" Buddy asked.

"These kids want me to join a club of theirs," Cindy said as she ate, but not with her mouth full as that was bad manners. "But they want me to find out about Lady Mysteria's secret identity."

"Lady Mysteria?" Buddy had never heard that name before, then turned to his wife. "Who's she talking about, dear?"

"I heard about her in work," Shelly shrugged. "I don't really know who she is though... She's a hero though."

"She saved me though." Cindy explained.

"From what?" Buddy grew protective.

"A monkey, a cat, and some boy were robbing the bank," Cindy explained. "It was kinda intense."

Shelly checked for injuries. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, Mom," Cindy promised. "I was okay."

* * *

Suddenly, someone was knocking on the door.

"Wonder who that could be?" Shelly asked herself as she went to open the door, revealing the police chief.

"Good evening, ma'am," the Chief greeted. "Sorry to interrupt your time."

"T-That's okay, sir, what seems to be the problem?" Shelly asked.

"Well, ma'am, I'm in a situation that needs clearing up and I need your daughter's help," the Chief explained. "I hear she's a genius."

"What's going on, dear?" Buddy asked his wife.

"They wanna talk with Cindy..." Shelly said a little anxiously.

Cindy blinked, she walked over to the door slowly. "S-Sir?"

"You must be Cindy Butler," the Chief recognized. "I'm Chief Drake Jones and this is my partner, Officer Bradley Morrison."

The partner gave a nod.

"Um, what can I do for you?" Cindy asked, a little nervously.

"We just want to hear from you about the bank robbery case involving Mojo Jojo, Katz, and Mandark..." Jones said sharply.

Cindy gulped, but she went to go with them, doing as they wanted her to.

Morrison saw a black-haired young adult in green and blue with a familiar red-haired tomboy dressed in red. "Say, Chief, isn't that Jamie and Mike Mazinsky?"

"Not now, Morrison." Jones told him.

Cindy looked around.

"But, Chief, I..." Morrison tried to speak up about the Mazinsky siblings.

"Not right now, Morrison!" Jones snapped back.

Mike came up and she saw someone familiar who was up way past her curfew. "Hey, Cindy, what're you doing out here at this time of night?"

Cindy was a little surprised to see Mike. "The cops wanna talk to me about Lady Mysteria and the bank robbery."

"How do you know about her?" Mike asked.

"She saved my life." Cindy explained, then blinked a little. "Wait... What are YOU doing out here so late at night? Aren't your parents worried about you?"

"I can't say."

"Well, why not?"

"I just can't..." Mike said.

Cindy blinked to her. "Come on, Mike, I'm tired of being pushed away... Oh, wait," she then pointed to Jamie. "Mike, who's that guy?"

"This is my brother, Jamie," Mike introduced. "Jamie, this is Cindy, the new kid."

"Sup, kiddo?" Jamie greeted her.

Cindy gave a nod, chuckling. "Makes me think of my brother."

"You have a brother?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, but he's in college now." Cindy explained, she seemed like an only child because she was the youngest and her brothers and sisters were already gone.

"So, why does the Chief wanna talk to you?" Jamie asked.

"I guess because I witnessed the bank robbery..." Cindy shrugged.

"What bank robbery?" Mike asked.

"Mojo Jojo, Mandark, and Katz robbed a bank, they tried to kidnap me too and that Lady Mysteria came down and saved me." Cindy explained.

Jamie's eyes widened. "You know her?"

"She just moved here last week, Jamie." Mike whispered to her brother.

Cindy looked curious of Jamie's reaction.

"Come on, little girl, it's time to go," Jones said, then looked up to see Jamie and Mike, he narrowed his eyes. "James... Michelene..."

Cindy went to the cops as instructed.

"I got my eye on you two, along with your sister Jennifer, or as you call her 'Jen'." Jones said sharply.

Mike and Jamie narrowed their eyes at the cops, but allowed him to take Cindy with him. Cindy looked curious of Mike and Jamie's sister, but she said nothing.

"I told you, Chief, it was them." Morrison said to his superior.

"We didn't do _a__nything_!" Mike snapped. "We were at home, having a nice dinner of take-out!"

Jamie chuckled under his breath at the little inside joke of their dinner last night.

"What's so funny, boy?" Jones demanded.

"Oh, nuthin'." Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Sir, should we take the kid downtown?" Morrison asked.

"In a minute, Morrison," Jones wasn't done with the Mazinsky siblings. "Now, where's your sister? Isn't she usually with you?"

"Maybe she's on a date," Mike folded her arms. "Maybe she has a life unlike you."

"You know I can arrest you faster than you can blink for insulting an officer," Jones growled. "You're almost worse than those two delinquents."

"Just leave our family alone, we never did anything to you." Jamie told him sharply before leaving with Mike.

Cindy watched them as they left to probably go home. She wasn't sure what to do next.

"Come on, kid, let's go," Jones growled. "And Morrison?"

"Yes, sir?" Morrison asked a little nervously.

"I want you to keep an eye on those two for anything suspicious and if you find anything, report back to me, I think they have a connection between Lady Mysteria." Jones ordered.

"Yes, sir." Morrison nodded his head.

Cindy got bored, so she sat back and read her new book until they needed her again.

"Sorry for the wait, kid," Jones told the girl. "Let's go."

"Okay..." Cindy hugged her book, going with them.

Buddy and Shelly were very worried about their little girl going downtown for questioning like this. They hoped she would be all right.

"Oh, dear, do you think she'll be okay?" Shelly asked, very worried.

"I hope so, dear... I hope so..." Buddy whispered, holding his darling wife.

Cindy stared out the window as she rode in the back of the squad car, even if she did nothing wrong, she was just very worried and scared about being in a situation like this.

* * *

Unknown to them, Mike and Jamie were watching.

"I don't know why Jones would take Cindy for questioning," Mike said. "She's just a little girl."

"Well, she's the one who saw Lady Mysteria," Jamie whispered back as they hid. "Maybe even the cops want that reward money. I tell ya, people are selfish in this town."

Mike growled. "Tell me about it, I also heard he's gonna have his partner keep an eye on us!"

"No doubt... But they'll never find out where we live... You make sure no one sees you walk home from school, right?" Jamie looked to him.

"I'm not an idiot." Mike scoffed.

The siblings then heard Jimmy and Sarah talking.

* * *

"Did you hear, Sarah?" Jimmy asked. "Cindy's gonna be questioned from the bank robbery incident."

"I thought it was a rumor." Sarah said back, unknowing they were spied on by the Mazinsky's.

"No, because she was kidnapped by Mandark, Mojo Jojo, and Katz, but Lady Mysteria helped her."

There was a new hidden dark force in the background, he then went off mysteriously, luckily, no one, not even Mike or Jamie saw him. Jamie tried to keep Mike from harming Jimmy and Sarah, he didn't like them either, but he couldn't risk it and have their secrets unleashed to the world.

"Are we still gonna be her 'friends', Sarah?" Jimmy asked.

"She'll believe us no matter what," Sarah grinned. "Besides, if she doesn't, the Delightful Children will have a way to make her... We could also get her into serious trouble... New kids are so gullible."

"I love the way you think, girlfriend." Jimmy laughed.

Sarah laughed with him.

* * *

The dark figure carried a photograph of Cindy, then came to his home as the Irken named ZIM was scrubbing the floors agaisnt his will and he came up to a girl who nearly resembled a silver Powerpuff Girl. "Bell, dear, you have a new target..."

"Yes, Daddy, I understand," Bell nodded to her evil father. "But, shouldn't Captain Tanner Peterson handle it?"

"You can handle the girl, we'll find Captain Peterson to deal with her parents..." Dr. X said rather darkly. "Plus, because of that girl, your 'brother' is in jail."

"All right, Daddy." Bell promised.

"Sir, if I may, I want to come with Bell," an 18-year-old woman with long black hair going to her back with white streaks in it, wearing a light blue kimono, white fingerless gloves, black low heel sandals, and snowflake earrings named Myuki Nakamura came over. "Because I need a few favors with my former sensei."

Dr. X looked to her. "You two can split up when the time is right... Bell will handle this Cindy girl and you can settle your score with the Sensei... Is it Jack?"

"No, it's not," Myuki corrected. "It's Nicole Utonium."

"Nicole Utonium is a sensei?" Dr. X didn't know that.

"Yes, she is, she took me and taught me the 'Way of the Nakamura' fighting techniques, somehow she knows about my family's techinques," Myuki explained. "Forgive me, sir, for not telling you this sooner."

"That's fine, but it would've been better to know once I hired you," Dr. X showed he wasn't purely angry. "We strike at Cartoon Network City's school as soon as possible. This Cindy girl doesn't even seem qualified to be part of that so-called 'secret League'."

"Understood, sir." Myuki replied.

"Umm... Mr. X, sir?" Zim spoke up. "You forgot that Captain Peterson has failed his mission when you sent him to the CCF Studio."

Dr. X grabbed the Irken by his throat. "I know that, 'Invader'... But Miyuki is highly trained and she will NOT fail me and Bell has been trained for the assignment!"

"DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL!" Gir randomly blurted out as he went to play with Bell.

"Shall I send my men to get rid of the League?" Myuki asked.

"How soon can you arrange them together?" Dr. X asked.

"Right now, highly skilled ninjas to me!" Myuki commanded.

Dr. X dropped Zim flat on the floor as the Ninjas came on Miyuki's commands.

"What are your orders, Lady Myuki?" the ninja asked.

"I want you to get rid of the League for Dr. X and his daughter," Myuki commanded to the head ninja to go with the others. "Strike them tomorrow after school, that's when they mostly meet."

"Understood, my lady, but how will we know who's in the League?" the head ninja asked.

"Just keep your eyes out for any mysterious and suspicious characters..." Miyuki grinned a little darkly.

"Understood, but what if we run into your former teacher, ma'am?" the head ninja asked.

Miyuki looked very angry and sharp. "MAKE THEM PAY!"

* * *

Cindy sat behind a desk with one of the officers who gave her hot chocolate to calm her down and make her comfortable in the situation.

"Chief, what if she doesn't know who Lady Mysteria really is?" Morrison asked.

"She probably heard of something though, you know how kids like to spread rumors," the chief replied, then went to the little girl. "Okay, kid, tell us what happened at the bank robbery?"

Cindy sipped down more of the hot chocolate. "I was with some friends... They told me to wait for them, they were gonna get a camera... While I was there, I heard the bank bell ringing and those bad guys came out and saw me and they decided to kidnap me."

"Uh-huh, are you getting this, Morrison?" the Chief nodded, then looked back to his partner.

Morrison nodded as he took notes. "Got it, sir. Now, Cindy, do you know what this Lady Mysteria looked like?"

Cindy sipped her hot chocolate. "I... I'm not sure... I-It all happened so fast... But she didn't look like anyone I'd ever met."

"Basically, kinda like Batman." Morrison remarked.

"Yes, we get it, Lady Mysteria is this town's Batman..." the Chief sounded annoyed with Morrison.

"Can I go home now, please?" Cindy asked.

"Do you know why we want to know about her?" Jones questioned her.

"Reward money?" Cindy guessed.

"Not exactly," Jones explained. "I remember two years ago before I moved into this town, I was with my wife Mariah and they had a vilgente in that town and he was great hero, so we thought in truth, he was liar and one night, he killed my wife and after that day, I will never trust Vilgentes again."

"I-I'm sorry to hear that..." Cindy felt shaky absorbing that, she was a child after all.

"It's okay, Chief." Morrison soothed.

"Yes... I just have issues..." the chief mumbled.

"I really need to go home now..." Cindy said, a bit shaky.

A cop came in then. "Sir, we just indicated that Lady Mysteria is in the Northern part of town."

"Excellent, Yeager," the Chief told this cop. "I want a car to track her on the double. Morrison, take the kid home."

"It's already been done, sir." Yeager replied.

"Someone take the child home then," the Chief commanded. "She probably needs some rest now after the day she's had."

"I will, sir," Morrison promised. "Come on, Cindy."

"Thank you, Morrison, Yeager, take me to her."

Cindy walked with them, hanging her head. While she was walking, Bell was hiding in the bushes and studying her target to memorize her and take her down at school tomorrow. She hoped that school would work out well tomorrow and she got as much rest as she could tonight before school tomorrow morning.

* * *

Yeager and the Chief were at the Northern part of town where the cops had gotten 'Lady Mysteria'.

"You're Lady Mysteria, Abigail?" the Chief asked, shocked.

Duncan's sister, Abby was there in a costume. "Does it look like I am?"

The Chief rolled his eyes slightly. "Tell me, Abby, why are you dressed like Lady Mysteria?"

"Well, I'm a decoy for her old geezer." Abby shrugged.

One of the cops who recognized Abby about to go home, but he looked very cross, in fact, he knew Abby very well. "Abigail Dzikio Nelson, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey, Pops," Abby chuckled, greeting her father with a laugh. "What's up?"

"Why aren't you home with your mother?" Drew sounded very cross with his daughter.

"I was hanging out with a friend." Abby answered, nearly scoffing.

Drew rolled his lime-green eyes, then came to her side. "I'm taking off, guys." he told his fellow cops.

"Good night, Officer Nelson." a rookie cop replied respectively.

Drew took Abby out to his car to get home, he believed Kendra was very worried.

"Chief, think we'll ever know Lady Mysteria's identity?" Morrison asked.

"Who knows, Morrison, who knows?" the Chief replied as he looked up to the clear twinkling dark sky of night.


	10. Gym Class

Cindy got off the school bus the next morning and strapped her backpack close, it was slightly heavier as it had some gym clothes in it and she walked into the school, about to have her official first day of class. She wondered if she would make some new friends today.

"Hello, umm... Cynthia, right?" Johnny greeted the new student.

"Cindy..." the girl said as she walked into her first period gym class while the other students walked to the locker rooms to get changed for the class.

"Hey, Johnny, who's the kid?" a voice called.

The Elvis wannabee turned around to see his girlfriend, Anne-Maria. "Anne-Maria, so glad you could make it," Johnny went to the side of the incoming adult. "This is Clarabelle."

"Cindy..." the new girl corrected again. "Um, is there someplace where I can change my clothes?"

"There sure is, Celestia," Johnny nodded. "Anne-Maria, could you show her?"

"Of course, babe," Anne-Maria smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know how much I missed you."

"I missed you too..." Johnny grinned. "When's your mama comin' over to knit with my mama and Muriel?"

Cindy blinked, waiting quietly.

"Friday, she gets off work Thursday," Anne-Maria explained with a loving smile. "But, Johnny, you know the reunion you told me about?"

"Oh, yeah." Johnny smiled.

"Excuse me..." Cindy spoke up.

"Oh, I'll be right back, Johnny, I better help this girl to the locker room," Anne-Maria said, walking with Cindy to the far end of the gym. "You'll use this locker room," she pointed to the pink door while the boys' locker room was blue. "If you're shy about changing in front of the other girls, there's stalls you can get dressed in... Think you can handle it."

"I think so, thanks Miss Anne-Maria." Cindy said before she went in to meet the other girls.

Anne-Maria smiled and went back to see Johnny before class would start.

* * *

Cindy walked into the room and saw several other girls that were around her age, she wanted to say hi and meet them, but she decided to quickly get dressed for class.

"So, Johnny, are you nervous about seeing your What a Cartoon friends?" Anne-Maria asked, casually.

Cindy got into a T-shirt and shorts with sneakers behind a bathroom stall. She then smiled and walked out, looking to see the other girls. "Um... Hi..." she greeted the girls that were in the room with her.

The girls seemed to stare blankly back at her.

"Hi, are you new?" a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and big blue eyes walked up to her.

"Y-Yeah, I just moved in last week..." Cindy said sheepishly.

"I know what it's like to be new," the girl smiled. "My name's Robin Snyder." she held out her hand.

Cindy smiled, shaking it. "Cindy Butler."

"It's nice to meet you, Cindy." Robin smiled.

"You're a new girl too?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, but I've been here since I was five," Robin smiled. "I live next door to the Powerpuff Girls."

"That must be cool," Cindy smiled. "Have you ever been able to go to Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Studio?"

"Not yet, but they say someday I'll be able to," Robin said as they walked out of the locker room together as they were dressed for the occasion now. "Let me tell you this, sometimes we have a TA, meaning a Teacher's Aide, it's a little different from the assistant."

"Who's the TA?" Cindy asked.

Robin blushed. "Mike Mazinsky."

The other girls swooned over that name.

"I thought Miss Anne-Maria _was _the teaching assistant?" Cindy glanced at the spray-tanned teen in confusion.

"She is, but sometimes, if Anne-Maria can't be there, then Mike will take her spot." Robin explained.

"Mike is the hottest person you'll ever meet." a girl with long scarlet hair enough to cover one of her eyes added.

"I guess..." Cindy had met Mike and thought she was kind of attractive, but she wasn't that much attracted to the city tomboy.

The blonde Kanker seemed to be in Cindy's gym class, holding a dodgeball. She then threw it sharply, bumping Cindy on the head, making her fall up and fall back in the middle of the gym floor in front of the girls.

"Boy that hurt than most hits..." Cindy mumbled as she was painfully lying on the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dawn was meditating, and felt that something bad was going to happen.

"Oh, no, this is terrible..."

"What's wrong, Dawn?" Mike asked.

"Dr. X's daughter Bell is going to kill Cindy." Dawn warned urgently.

"Dr. X and Bell again?" Mike knew Dawn wasn't lying, but she didn't want to believe it. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Dawn nodded as she stood up. "I can't figure out why though..."

Mike scoffed. "Stupid Bell..."

"Also Ms. Nicole's former student, Myuki Nakamura, is gonna send her men to kill the league." Dawn added in.

Mike face-palmed. "When will they ever stop? I gotta get to Johnny's gym class," she grabbed her purple backpack she kept since last year. "I'll see ya later and I'll keep an eye, ear, and nose out for any suspicious characters..." she said before going to the local school.

* * *

_**Back in the Gym...**_

The Powerpuff Girls made it to class, Buttercup was excited about them starting out with a dodgeball game until Mike would arrive.

"You gonna lose, little four eyes!" Mitch Mitchelson taunted Cindy before the boys and girls split up to play their game.

"All right then!" Johnny announced. "Let the game begin!"

Anne-Maria blew her whistle. "Play ball!"

Cindy was a little nervous, she always had trouble with this game back home.

Mike came in. "Hey ladies and guys."

"Hey, there's Mike!" Little Suzy called as a ball came flying from the boys' side about to smack Cindy clear in the face.

Cindy screamed, crouching up, afraid to even try to catch it.

Mike caught it. "Are you okay, Cindy?"

"Hey, girls, look, Mike saved Cindy!" Robin chirped.

Cindy's face was deathly pale and she was shaking slightly. The girls cheered.

"Darn it!" Mitch grunted.

"What a hero!" Little Suzy praised.

"What a hunk!" Princess Morebucks added.

"What a dreamboat..." Mindy sighed dreamily.

Mandy rolled her eyes, looking away with a scowl, but she actually turned red from blushing.

Anne-Maria gave Cindy some water. "Here, honey."

"Thanks..." Cindy drank the cup of water down, she was just in shock about the ball hitting her.

"What's so special about Mike?" Mitch growled. "Why you gals always swoon over Mike!?"

"Just a little use of girl power." Mike ruffled up the boy's hair, laughing a little.

Princess jumped into Mike's arms suddenly. "So, Mike, are you free tonight?"

"Hey, why would she wanna date _you_, loser?" Mindy hissed.

"You're both wrong," Mushi Sanban, Kuki's younger sister, barged in. "Mike wants to go out with _me_! Right, Mike?"

"Girls, calm down, I'm here just for your gym class," Mike put Princess back down on the floor while Robin and Cindy stared awkwardly. "I'm helping you all for your annual fitness test like climbing the rope and jogging on the track with weights."

"Aww..." the rabid fan girls sighed.

"I'm sorry, girls, but it's just business right now, okay?" Mike asked them with a friendly smile.

"Fine..." the girls sighed, then paid attention to Mike for her instructions.

"I'll need a volunteer..." Mike looked to all of the students for demonstrations.

"Mike, over here!" a voice called.

Mike looked to see a kind of not as popular girl who had long scarlet hair that covered one of her eyes and she had freckles. "Come on up!"

Kaitlin smiled in victory, then went to the girl's side.

"All right, thank you for volunteering..." Mike drawled out, not really knowing the girl's name.

Cindy looked at the girl, then looked to Robin. "Who's that girl?"

"That's Kaitlin Hartman," Robin decided to explain for her. "She's Maxwell's older sister... They live with their grandfather. She usually plays video games all the time."

"She's a nobody," Mindy scoffed. "No one even remembers her."

"I do!" Robin glared at the bratty red-headed girl.

"'Cuz you're a nobody." Mindy retorted with a slimy smirk.

Robin wanted to hurt Mindy right then, but she would have detention if she did.

"All right, we all set?" Mike asked the gym class students.

"Yes, Mike..." the class droned.

"Then let's get started," Mike smiled. "Usually for these things, you climb up the rope and ring the bell. Now, Kaitlin, are you good at climbing?"

"Yeah, I..." Kaitlin was about to explain.

* * *

Skarr came in, looking very afraid and worried. "Attention, everyone," he started in a panicking tone of voice. "T-There's a possum in the building! Repeat, a possum in the building!"

Mike burst out laughing. "A possum!?"

"This is no laughing matter, Miss Mazinsky!"

"Oh, come on, Skarr, how much trouble could a possom cause?" Mike kept laughing.

"What did the possum look like, Principal Skarr?" Robin asked.

"It was pink, that's all I know." Skarr explained.

"Eww, a possum!" Mindy grimaced.

"What are we going to do!?" Princess screamed.

"Relax, relax, I'll take care of it," Mike said to them, then looked to Johnny and Anne-Maria. "You guys keep them safe, I'll go after that over-sized rat."

"It's in the cafeteria." Skarr reported.

"Right." Mike nodded, then went off, when she went down the halls, as if on cue, Dee Dee and June joined her, walking by her sides.

"Is Mike gonna be okay...?" Cindy asked a little anxiously.

"She should be fine, she does this kinda stuff all the time." Robin assured.

"Yeah," Kaitlin put her hand on Cindy's shoulder. "Nothing's stopped her before."

Cindy sighed as she watched Mike leave with her best friends in the world.


	11. Return of Sledgehammer O'Possum

_**Outside...**_

Cindy was humming as she read her book, then looked up to Robin and Kaitlin. "Oh, hey, guys... Beautiful flowers... Are they for your moms?"

"No, we got them for you." Robin explained with a friendly smile.

"Do you want to be friends?" Kaitlin added.

"Well... Sure... I always love making new friends," Cindy smiled as she placed her book down and stood with the girls in her age group. She then looked a little anxious. "You're not using me though, right?"

"Of course not," Robin assured. "We'll be like Mike, June, and Dee Dee."

"The Cartoon Girls Rookies." Kaitlin made up a name with a giggle.

"There goes _that _girl's chance of being _my _friend." Princess scoffed as she filed her nails.

"Totally!" Mindy agreed, mindlessly texting with her cell phone.

* * *

At the Cafeteria, the girls looked around and they did see a pink possum.

"Oh my God, there really _is_ a possum!" Dee Dee gasped.

"I told ya." Skarr remarked.

Mike narrowed her eyes. "That looks like..."

The possum slowly turned its face at the girls.

"Sledgehammer O'Possum!?" Mike and Dee Dee cried.

"Who?" June didn't know who this was.

"Aaaugh, a possum!" Skarr cried as he jumped into June's arms, then realized what the other girls said. "Wait, who's Sledgehammer?"

June blinked at the sudden jump.

"No matter, he's out of this school," Mike growled. "Ready, Dee Dee?"

"Wait, girls!" the pink possum named Sledgehammer stopped them.

"It can talk!" Skarr gasped.

Dee Dee and Mike looked surprised, they then halted their karate poses.

Mike picked up the possum by his tail, glaring down at him. "Alright, buddy, you have ten seconds to tell us why you're invading our school before we lock you up worse than the Red Guy torturing day care students!"

"All right, look, I came here because Dexter sent me to watch that Cindy chick." Sledgehammer explained.

"How do we know you're not lying?" June retorted, then felt stupid. "Wait, I'm talking to a possum..." she was used to talking to Monroe, he was a magic dog after all, but this was embarrassing.

"We live in a cartoon world, what do you expect?" Mike murmured, teasing June slightly in a friendly way, then glared back down at Sledgehammer. "How do we know you're not lying?"

"Yeah, you're a meany!" Dee Dee glared at him, folding her arms. "Even Ren Hoek at Nickelodeon has more decency than you do!"

"Wait, what does he do that's so terrible?" June asked.

"That's not important right now, we're exterminating this twerp..." Mike walked to the cafeteria doors to kick Sledgehammer all the way out of here.

"Wait, ladies," Dexter came in just in time. "Don't... He's telling the truth!"

"Really?" Mike looked at him.

"That can't be true, Dexter," Dee Dee looked appalled at her younger brother. "Why would you trust Sledgehammer O'Possum of all people? All he does is abuse innocent people!"

June gasped in shock.

"Correction: I used to," the pink possum said. "Tell 'em, Dexter!"

"I'd rather trust Lee Kanker than this guy!" Mike hissed. "So tell us, Dexter!"

"Fess up!" June looked to the boy genius.

"Is there something that we don't know?" Dee Dee asked.

"It's because, yes, it's true he abused innocent people, but because he lost his whole family." Dexter explained for the possum.

Dee Dee sadly gasped.

"You lost your family?" Mike sounded devastated.

"Well... Yeah," Sledgehammer climbed up in her hand, loosening her tight grip around his tail. "No one raised me or took me in as a pet... I wasn't sure what else ta do."

"What happened to them?" June asked the possum.

"Humans," Sledgehammer replied. "They came into the forest and I was the only one able to escape, they gassed my willow tree in Jellystone Park and it killed my parents, brothers, and sisters."

Dee Dee teared up. "That's awful!"

"Not like ya care..." Sledgehammer snorted due to their rude meeting.

"Aw, we're sorry, Sledgehammer, we just thought you were being a pest again," Mike held the possum gently in her hands now. "You swear you're good now."

"Yes, I swear," Sledgehammer nodded. "And, if possible, I would like to live with this Cindy person I've been hearin' about to help keep an eye on her."

Skarr started to cry himself. "That's the most saddest story I ever heard! Excuse me..." he then left.

"Perhaps Sledgehammer could live with Cindy." Dexter suggested.

"It's seems like the good old days when all of us, 'cept for June, were part of the What A Cartoon." Mike smiled nostalgically once they were all together in the same room.

"Sorry, I wasn't there to meet ya..." June smiled apologetically.

"Ah, that's okay, you seemed kinda new when I saw ya," Sledgehammer chuckled. "Now, where's this Cindy girl?"

"Come with me," Mike let him ride on her shoulder. "I'm going back to the gym... Hopefully the kids will be okay."

"See ya, Mike." Dee Dee said with a smile, heading back to class.

June waved, going back to her class as well.

* * *

"So tell me, Sledgehammer, how's the rest of the WAC characters?" Mike asked, carrying the possum in her hand. "Any word from them?"

"Oh, they're fine, a little jealous that they couldn't make it as Cartoon Cartoon stars like you all," Sledgehammer said as he sat in Mike's hand as they walked back to the school gym. "They're lookin' forward to the reunion though. Even that kid Kenny with his pet chimp is comin'... Ya know, he was with the Kids Next Door before they stole the show?"

"I sure do miss 'em, especially Yoink, that little wolf-dog," Mike smiled at her memories. "But did you know that Johnny has a girlfriend?"

"Johnny Bravo finally got a girl?" Sledgehammer looked shocked. "Cats and dogs live together, mass hysteria!" he let out a little annoying laugh, but then smiled. "So, who's the lucky lady, eh?"

"Her name's Anne-Maria, you'll see her when we get to the gym and then you can meet Cindy." Mike promised with a smile as she got to the doors.

"Mike, I'm glad to see you," Johnny smiled, but then frowned as he pointed to the pink rodent in her hand. "What the heck is that?"

"Sledgehammer O'Possum." Mike explained.

The pink possum smiled with pride, standing on Mike's hand.

"KILL HIM!" Johnny growled, making Sledgehammer yelp out.

"Johnny, no, wait!" Mike stopped him. "He's good now!"

"Good?" Johnny glanced at the rodent.

"It's true... Dexter sent me," Sledgehammer explained. "He wanted me to look after some chick named Cindy, and I wish to be part of your League. I understand if you don't accept me,... Just please know that I won't hurt anyone ever again who doesn't deserve it."

"Come on, Johnny, please, he's changed a lot..." Mike begged.

Anne-Maria came over then. "Johnny, what's going on? I heard screaming."

"Mike says this rat is nice now..." Johnny said, a little shifty. "You better not hurt the new girl, punk..."

"I promise!" Sledgehammer smiled, he took out a yellow balloon, then blew into it and made a puppy out of it, giving it to Anne-Maria. "For you, milady!"

"Huh, not bad." Johnny smiled.

"Aww, how sweet!" Anne-Maria beamed. "Thank you, ummm... What's your name?"

"Sledgehammer O'Possum," the pink possum replied, then jumped to the new girl's shoulder, comfortably like a parrot on a pirate's shoulder. "And you must be Cindy."

"Uhh... Yeah..." Cindy looked back at him. "You don't have rabies, do you?"

"Just had my shots when Dexter found me," Sledgehammer replied, leaning back, putting his hands behind his head. "You ever want a pet kid?"

Cindy remembered she once had a pet fish, but it recently died, she then smiled with a shrug. "I'll have to talk it over with my parents."

An evil blonde girl suddenly grabbed Sledgehammer. "Look at what I got, Lee!" she grinned darkly to her sister.

"It's a possum," Lee observed just as evilly. "Maybe Mom can cook it and we'll have possum stew!" she laughed.

"Hey, get off of me!" Sledgehammer growled at the Kanker sisters.

"Stop! He's my new pet!" Cindy tried to reach for the possum from the bullies.

Lee pushed Cindy. "Back off, shrimp, you're next!"

"He's mine!" Cindy looked angry, but not confident enough to push Lee back.

May grabbed Cindy and threw her against a basketball hoop, trapping her. "GOAL!" she called with a laugh.

Lee whacked her younger sister in the back of her head. "That's in football, dingus!"

"Let the possum go, Kankers, or else!" Mike growled.

"Or else what?" Lee snarled. No matter what, Lee hated Mike, mostly because at one point, Mike stole Eddy from her, but that was before she realized that she liked Kevin.

"Your friend stole _my _Big Ed, and we're gonna take that dork's possum!" May added sharply.

"Johnny, Anne-Maria, take the kids out, cuz this is about to get ugly." Mike snarled.

"Uhh... Why don't we go outside?" Anne-Maria suggested quickly.

"Good thinkin', babe," Johnny smiled. "Everybody go outside!"

"Aww... I wanna see the fight!" Mitch whined as they all did as told.

* * *

"It's two against one, Michelene, you won't win!" Lee threatened.

"That reminds me, where's Marie!?" May couldn't help but ask.

"You're gonna go down!" Mike snarled, she then saw the dodgeballs and smirked. "Eat rubber, 'Leanne'!" she threw a ball to the Kanker sister she despised the most.

"May, hold the possum." Lee commanded.

"Hey, I have a name!" Sledgehammer snapped.

"Shut up, you Weasel reject!" May scoffed as she nearly squeezed Sledgehammer in her grip.

"Tell your bimbo sister to leave my friend alone!" Mike hissed.

"WHAT!?" Lee and May hissed at her for using such a name against them.

"What, are you guys deaf!?" Sledgehammer retorted.

May hit a ball at the possum, nearly squashing him. May and Lee laughed, high-fiving each other at that.

Mike growled. "That's my friend!"

"Don't you know orphans don't got no friends?" Lee laughed in her face.

"Yeah, Michelene!" May added.

Mike growled, she then picked up the ball and straightened Sledgehammer out. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine..." Sledgehammer looked dizzy, but shook his head, looking better.

Mike then looked to the two sisters. "You'll pay for this and you better leave Cindy alone if you know what's good for ya!"

"What are you gonna, do send in your pathetic friends and I don't mean Juniper and Dee Dee, we mean your two other friends Jo the she-man and Abby the loser." Lee hissed.

"At least I have friends!" Mike snapped, she then started to pounce on them and beat them up.

Lee shoved Mike away. "Get off of me!"


	12. A New Pet

Mike snarled at the beatings the Kanker sisters were throwing out at her. "Leave my friends alone!"

"How about you go back to live with the wolves, Little Orphan Mike?" Lee retorted.

"Aw, go back to rehab with your mom!" Mike taunted, insulting the 'Lady Kanker'.

"**DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT OUR MOM LIKE THAT!**" May growled.

Sledgehammer ran with a random frying pan, flew up in the air and whacked both Lee and May in the head with it, very sharply, like he would in one of his cartoons.

"Mommy, are milk and cookies for me?" May asked, feeling dazed.

"Wow... Nice work..." Mike was surprised.

"Eh, it's a living." Sledgehammer shrugged and tossed the frying pan aside.

* * *

Principal Skarr came into the gym. "What has happened here?" he asked, very strictly.

"Principal Skarr, Mike attacked me and May along with her rodent pet!" Lee cried to him.

"I see... Let's discuss this in my office..." Principal Skarr knew how bad these girls were, so he took them to his office, he was going to give them detention. "Thank you, Michelene and Possum."

"My name is Sledgehammer!" the possum snapped.

"Come on," Mike picked him up, then went to go outside to let everyone back in. "Let's go meet your new owner."

Sledgehammer leaned back in her hand like it was a lawn chair, he was very eager to meet this Cindy person.

"Wait, it's their fault!" Lee cried, then growled at the two leaving outside. "We'll be back Michelene and Rodent!"

* * *

"Sledgehammer, I'd like to say I'm sorry for earlier," Mike said as she went outside. "And I know what it's like to lose a family."

"It hurts, don't it?" Sledgehammer sighed. "Even Weasel's parents Michael and Donna are gone."

"Yes, it does," Mike frowned. "I'd like to avenge my parents' death."

"Ah, John, what a brainy, yet cool dude." Sledgehammer chuckled.

"You knew my father?" Mike asked him.

"Yeah, I knew him back when I was a pup," Sledgehammer explained, standing in her hand. "If you want and I can join your League, I could tell you all about 'em. I knew your mother Miranda too, did you know she used to be close friends with Angela Roth?"

"Who's Angela Roth?"

"You might know her better as 'Arella'."

"Raven's mother..." Mike whispered. "Wait, if you knew my dad, then I guess you knew my mom."

"Yeah... I'll tell ya more when we're all free next time." Sledgehammer promised.

* * *

Mike smiled, then came to the bleachers were the students were. "It's safe to go in now... Also, Cindy, this is your new pet, Sledgehammer O'Possum!" she lowered her hand.

"What's up, kiddo?" Sledgehammer did a friendly pose to the girl. "How'd ya like a little possum for a pet?"

"I'd have to ask my parents first..." Cindy wanted to adopt him, but she was a little anxious about what her mother would think about having a large rodent in the house.

"Great." Mike smiled to her.

Then everyone heard a crash and yelling.

"Junior!" a voice yelled out.

"Hey, that sounds like..." Sledgehammer spoke up.

"Hey, you think that's who I think it is?" Mike asked, intensely.

"What's going on now?" Cindy asked as Robin was doing her hair, sitting on the seat above the girl.

"I know that voice." Sledgehammer remarked.

"Did that possum just talk!?" Mindy yelped.

"I know lots of talking animals." Cindy said as her hair was put into a bow.

"That's cuz you're a freak!" Mindy glared back at her.

"Leave Cindy alone!" Kaitlin got angry.

"Can't I ever have a day-off?" Mike grunted in annoyance and tiredness.

Justine came by. "I can help you, Mike."

"Me too." Jo agreed.

"Well, hello," Sledgehammer smirked to the shy beauty teen. "What's your name, beautiful?"

Jo growled, grabbing Sledgehammer in her hand. "Get lost, why don't you go play dead and never wake up?"

"It's okay, Jo, I'll explain later..." Mike took Sledgehammer out of Jo's grip and back to Cindy. "Come on, let's go get this thing... And then after that, I want a vacation..." she murmured about saving these random and crazy events lately.

"Come on, we better go." Justine said, leaving with the tomboys.

"Take good care of him, Cindy!" Mike called as they ran back into the school.

* * *

"I feel like school's gonna be cancelled for the rest of the day..." Anne-Maria puffed out her cheeks, slightly more annoyed than afraid.

"I'm still here with you, baby." Johnny soothed.

Anne-Maria smiled at him.

"So, you're gonna look after me?" Cindy asked as she held her new possum friend in her hands.

"That's right, genius girl," Sledgehammer smirked to her. "I'm your official guardian-HEY!"

Cindy hugged him tight to her. "I always wanted a furry little pet! I used to have a fish, but he was always hard to pet! I can't wait to dress you up, and tell you stories, and give you milk!"

Sledgehammer grunted from the hug, trying to break free, and then sighed. "I wonder if it's too late to look for work in Nickelodeon..."

Little Suzy checked the time on her wristwatch. "Johnny, it's time for second period..."

"Umm, right, everyone, have a good day and learn something," Johnny said, though a little distracted, then turned to Anne-Maria. "Now, where were we?"

"I remember~" Anne-Maria squealed.


End file.
